Goddess of Time
by Lumendea
Summary: Rose has become the Bad Wolf to save the Doctor but at his pleas she lets go of the power and both live. However, things are never that simple. AU second series with Nine, Rose and Jack.
1. Heart of the TARDIS

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter One: Heart of the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This is my therapy for Doctor Who, the show just kept breaking my heart, hence this story. It picks up during Parting of the Ways but I'm rewriting some of the second series.

He was calmer than he thought he would be, the last Time Lord about to be wiped off the face of the universe by the Daleks. The Time War would end, they would win, despite everything he had done, everything his people had fought and died for, the Daleks would still win. He closed his eyes finding solace in the knowledge that Rose was safe. That small fact brought him comfort despite the Dalek lasers pointed at him, despite the fact that he knew the universe was doomed, in the end Rose was safe and that was most important. That troublesome girl who had him wrapped around her finger was safe.

He heard the comforting sound of TARDIS' engines in his head and smiled slightly. That was until the Daleks started reacting and screamed out that the TARDIS was materializing. The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he spun to see his beautiful ship appearing behind him, where it had disappeared from not long before. The Emperor yelled out to his troops and to the Doctor but was cut off as the doors of the TARDIS flew open to reveal the form of a woman bathed in light.

The brightness spilled from the ship as he slowly uncovered his eyes and fell backwards in awe and horror. His face contracted through a hundred emotions as the form appeared before him and revealed itself to be Rose. "What have you done?!" He cried out in horror and fear as he climbed to his knees.

Tears ran down the face of Rose Tyler as she looked down at him and replied, "I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me." He felt his stomach drop at her words in raw fear,  
"You looked into the time vortex, Rose no one is meant to see that!" The Daleks opened fire on Rose only to have her stop their attacks as her eyes glowed with the massive power running through her. "I am the BAD Wolf, I create myself. I take the words and scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." She waved her hand and the words 'Bad Wolf' vanished from the sign and were indeed scattered in time and space.

The Doctor looked up at her in desperation, "Rose, you've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire Vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!" At his words, her eyes returned to normal as she looked right at him, here eyes swimming with emotion.  
"I want you safe, my Doctor." She said in a low voice, desperation laced into the last two words. "Protected from the false god"  
"You cannot hurt me." The Dalek Emperor exclaimed to her. "I am immortal."

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." The glow returned to her eyes and she raised her hand, turning the Dalek foolish enough to attack her into dust. Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke, her words growing louder and more forceful, "Everything must come to dust." The Doctor stared up at her as she raised her arms, "All things, everything dies." She unleashed her power on the Dalek soldiers who wilted into gold dust. " The time war ends."

"I will not die! I cannot diieee!" The Dalek Emperor screamed to no avail as Rose's eyes glowed brighter and she sealed it's fate and the fate of the fleet. All the Dalek ships vanished by her command into nothingness. The Doctor regaining himself looked back to her,  
"Rose, you've done it, now stop"  
"How can I let go of this? I bring life." She released her power into the body of their fallen friend Jack and he gasped as life returned to him.  
"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death"  
"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night... but why do they hurt?" The Doctor took her hands and begged her,  
"Rose please let go," She returned her gaze to him, her eyes clearing, "Let go" He said, "Let go for me." They stared at each other, fear gripping him but she smiled and the golden light rushed out her and back into the TARDIS. He watched the doors close and stood, not letting go of Rose's hand. She looked up at him, "For you." She whispered before collapsing against him.

Captain Jack Harkness stared at the dust before him, running it through his fingers, trying to piece together what had happened. Shaking it off as the thought of the Doctor passed through his head he stood and ran. He rushed upstairs, hearing his heart beat in his ears and trying to ignore the idea of what had truly happened to him. He reached the room and slowed to a stop as he took in the scene before him. The TARDIS stood in the back of the room and the Doctor was lifting Rose off the floor. Rushing forward Jack stared down at Rose, aware of the Doctor's surprised look, "Is-is she?" The Doctor shook his head,  
"No but open the door, I need to take her to the medical center."

Jack did as he was told and followed the Doctor inside, he didn't ask questions, the Doctor's face made it clear that this was not the time, but Jack did pause at the doorway of TARDIS to look back over the room. His eyes landed on the switch, a switch that hadn't been used. "Come on!" The Doctor yelled back and Jack closed the door.

The TARDIS was quiet, an event in itself as Jack busied himself with patching up the TARDIS with the Doctor. Neither said anything nor did they look directly at each other, both afraid of the other seeing their fear for Rose. Jack hadn't asked what had happened as the Doctor lay Rose down on an infirmary bed but the Doctor had quietly told him of her returning after absorbing the vortex as he stroked her hair. Wisely Jack hadn't commented on the Doctor's behavior but he had noticed the tenseness and the fear radiating from the Doctor. Never mind that the Daleks were finally and completely gone, Jack realized, that now the Doctor was facing something that scared him even more: losing Rose.

Jack had left the medical room after watching the Doctor hold Rose for what must have been an hour to return to the control room. He looked at the ship control, seeing it in a new light, he had found out before this about the heart of the TARDIS but now it had been Rose. He rested his hand on the controls and felt the ships vibrations. Slowly Jack pulled out his tools and set to work cleaning up the TARDIS. The Doctor joined him about half and hour later, taking a moment to tell him that Rose was still asleep and that his scan of her hadn't turned up anything.

The Doctor leaned against the doorframe, watching Rose sleep. She looked so peaceful but he still couldn't shake his fears. This small human girl had taken the vortex into her, he wasn't going to dismiss the possibility of anything right now. Walking forward he took out the sonic screw driver he scanned the girl again. He didn't have a clue what he was looking for, but he had a hard time believing that a human could hold the vortex that long without...

He stopped himself, he didn't want to think about what could have happened to Rose or to him. The Doctor sat down next to her and moved some stray strands out of her face. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, Rose, his Rose had come back to certain death and then found a way to save them. She stopped the Daleks without sacrificing the Earth. Part of him was overcome with pride but another part of him was terrified at the possible consequences of her actions. He gripped her hand, slipping into the familiar and comforting action, he didn't want to lose her. 


	2. Christmas Invasion

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: Christmas Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor looked down at the sonic screwdrivers readings. He raised an eyebrow at Jack, the former time agent and con man gave the Doctor a worried look. "Lay it on me, what did the whole resurrection thing do to me?" "I'm not sure, neither you or Rose are showing physical signs of anything out of the ordinary." Jack gave the Doctor a hard long look,  
"I'm starting to get the feeling you'd like to see horns or something growing out of us"  
"I'm just worried that it is something I can't detect. Rose had the Time Vortex in her, the TIME VORTEX, and survived it. She even brought you back to life, I can't believe that there aren't going to be consequences to that." He sighed and looked over at Rose. "Stupid ape." Jack glanced between the two, she wasn't the only stupid one there. He sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"So she's still just sleeping?" The Doctor nodded at Jack's question. "She amazing, that girl defied you," He stood up and grinned at the Doctor, "She took all this power, wiped the Daleks away and then still gave the power back"  
"And it may very well kill her." The Doctor snapped back and Jack's grin dropped. "It's not your fault, it was her choice to make Doctor. You gave her a way out but she decided to come back and save the future." He climbed off the bed and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "She's a stubborn girl with a mind of her own and no one, not even you can possibly stop that raw force of Rose Tyler." Jack then smacked the Doctor's back and grinned, "But hey that's what we love about her."

The Doctor tried to stay broody after Jack's little speech but couldn't, the man had a point. At some level he had known when he hit the switch on the sonic screwdriver that Rose wouldn't take it without a fight, his final message to her had even said it. Part of him knew that she would fight it but he had been sure that she would fail, something he hadn't wanted on her, he had never wanted Rose Tyler to fail but he had wanted her to live. He checked her pulse and the dilation of her pupils. She was in a coma, one she might not come out of.

Jack and the Doctor returned to the control room and the Jack collapsed into the chair. "Now what?" The Doctor looked over at Jack and sighed,  
"I'm not sure when or if Rose will ever wake up but Jackie would never forgive me if I didn't at least tell her"  
"Jackie, oh right Rose's mother." Jack said sitting up straight, "Hey didn't she slap you"  
"Rose tell you that?" Jack nodded, "Yeah nine hundred years old and that was the first time someone's mother slapped me." Jack laughed and the Doctor smiled.  
"How you gonna tell her?" The Doctor sighed, "I don't know." He started setting coordinates in TARDIS and then the ship started beeping. "What is it?" Jack asked jumping up, moving to the opposite side of the controls. "I'm not sure, TARDIS has picked up something and she's going there full speed"  
"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked looking across at the Doctor.  
"Not a clue." The Doctor gave Jack a manic grin, pleased with the delay of having to tell Jackie.

They stepped out of the TARDIS a moment later and the Doctor swore loudly as he looked around, they were in Powell Estate. Jack stepped out after him, "Where are we?" The Doctor was saved from answering as a sonic shock wave hit the Earth. The two time travelers looked up to see people standing at the edge of the roofs and a massive spaceship coming down. "Okay, an alien invasion right when you need one." Jack said. The Doctor pushed past him and they retreated into the TARDIS.

The Doctor rushed to his scanner and ran a test. "It is December 25 and a Sycorax warship has entered the Earth's atmosphere." Jack looked at the Doctor.  
"And"  
"And what"  
"Is that supposed to happen?" The Doctor paused before shaking his head, "Nope." The scanner began beeping and he frowned. "We've moved."

Jack opened the door and then slammed it, "We were teleported into the warship, there's an army out there as well as civilians." The Doctor sighed,  
"Well no point in staying in here then is there." He looked at Jack, "Stay here." He said firmly, "I don't Rose in here in a coma while TARDIS is surrounded by aliens.  
"See you in hell." Jack said as he pulled out one of his guns. "Right then," The Doctor said with a grin before stepping out of the ship.

The first thing he noticed was the very ugly Syxorax standing in front of him, the second was Harriet Jones standing about ten feet from him with a look of shock and awe on her face. "Harriet Jones!" He exclaimed smiling, "Nice to see you." She smiled and nodded,  
"It's good to see you Doctor, I was hoping we'd see you today"  
"Well you know how it goes, threat on Earth that could change the natural course of humanity and I come running." He glanced at the Syxorax who was watching them with growing anger and slight confusion. "Did you win the election"  
"Landslide majority." She said smiling, trying to be modest.  
"Fantastic"  
"If I may interrupt!" The Syxorax leader snapped, the Doctor returned his gaze to him.  
"Right sorry about that, well know let's see. You've invaded Earth and from what I saw you're controlling people on Earth into walking to the edge of building, ready to throw themselves off at your command."

The Doctor grinned as he noticed the button, "Well now that's quite the button." He slipped past the troops and up the button, "I'm always interested in anything that is big, shiny and in the center of the room. Typically that means its important." He looked it over, noting the technology. "Well let's take a look at this control matrix." He knelt and tasted the liquid, "Blood, human blood, A positive." He paused, "Blood control, oh I haven't see that in years, so you're using blood control to create a hostage situation but you know what I'm gonna do." The Doctor grinned at his captive audience, "I'm gonna push this button and see what happens." He ignored the protests and when Harriet Jones' assistant cried out that he had killed them the Doctor looked at the leader.

"Nope, blood control can do a lot of things, just like hypnosis but you can't hypnotize someone to death. Survival instinct is too strong"  
"Blood control was only one way of taking over the planet. I could summon the fleet and take this planet by force." The Doctor nodded,  
"You could but why? These stupid little apes are so young and don't have a clue but they have so much potential." He paused and sighed seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Very well I challenge you by the ancient laws of combat for the planet." The Sycoraxs roared as a crowd and the Doctor took the offered sword.  
"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax leader proclaimed,  
"Fantastic!"

The battle was fierce as the Doctor struggled to hold himself against the raw strength of the Sycorax Champion. Ducking under he pushed the door latch to take the fight outside. With everyone watching the fight, no one paid heed to the TARDIS. Captain Jack looked around nervously as the ship shook and swayed. "Wonderful," he sighed and checked the scanner. He grew aware of a strange sound behind him and spun with his gun drawn. Rose leaped back from him and Jack grinned after a moment of shock.

"ROSE!" He rushed forward and hugged her tightly, "Thank god!" he released her and took a step back, "You Rose Tyler are without a doubt the most troublesome woman I have ever met." He hugged her again but released her when she straightened up sharply. Jack slowly stepped back and felt his jaw go slack as Rose's eyes started to glow.  
"He's in danger." Was all she said before moving towards the TARDIS doors. "Oh no Rose." Jack jumped in front of her, still not sure what the hell was going on but aware that letting her leave the TARDIS was a bad idea. She looked at him, but he got the feeling she wasn't really seeing him. "He's hurt." She said as her eyes glowed even more brightly and a wisp of gold flowed from them.

The Doctor gasped as his hand fell to the Earth and he looked up to see the Sycorax leader moving to claim victory. He dragged himself up and his eyes widened as a golden glow surrounded his hand. He felt the slightly familiar feel of regeneration but quickly realized that this was different. The Sycorax watched in shock as the hand grew back from the golden mist. "Witchcraft." The Sycorax hissed lunging at the Doctor. "Doctor!" A sharp cry caught his attention and he grabbed the sword that Jack had thrown to him. He blocked the attack and spun hitting his opponent in the gut with the hilt. He watched the Sycorax fall to the floor of the ship.

"I win." The Doctor states firmly,  
"Then kill me"  
"I'll spare your life if you take this Champions Command"  
"Yes." The Sycorax chokes out.  
"Leave this planet and never return. Swear on the blood of your species"  
"I swear." The Doctor nods and shoves the sword into the ground. He turns back towards the doorway ready to tell off Jack for disobeying him when he sees Rose behind Jack.

Jack grins as he sees the Doctor spot Rose, his face breaks into a grin and Rose rushes forward and hugs him. Jack laughs and joins them hugging his friends. The Sycorax pulls itself up, Rose opens her eyes and sees him, "Doctor look out." Jack pulls his pistol and shoots down the Sycorax, grinning he blew at the end like a Western hero.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, wanting nothing more than to talk to her and convince himself that she was safe but he was aware of the more pressing issue. He returned to the grand hall and gave a long hard stare to the entire room. "By the ancient laws of combat I order you to leave and never return to this planet." He paused, "When you return and tell others of the Earth, when you tell them of the people, the resources and its potential also tell them this: it is defended."

Jack gave a cheer as the five of them and the TARDIS were teleported back to Earth. Harriet Jones hugged the Doctor, "My Doctor"  
"Prime Minister." He grinned at her, "Fantastic." She smiled but then her face dropped as she looked up at the departing aliens. "Are there more out there." The Doctor looked down at her.  
"Thousands, not just Sycorax but many different kinds." At her worried look he smiled, "Don't worry, not all of them want to conquer you and something tells me that you humans will do just fine with whatever comes next." He turned back to his companions leaving the Prime Minister with that thought.

Rose grinned at him and hugged him again, he held her and smiled. Jack grinned shook his head, "You two are so cute." The Doctor shook himself out of the emotional cloud he had briefly fallen into and glared at Jack before looking back at Rose. "How do you feel"  
"Fine," She said grinning looking between the two men, "Except that I have no clue about what happened." 


	3. Small Truths

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Small Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor and Jack finally released Rose from their grasps leaving the poor girl very confused about the last twelve hours. Rose gave the Doctor a long look when he assured her that the Daleks had been stopped and that he and Jack were fine. A brief flicker of worry passed over his face when she assured him that she indeed didn't remember what had happened after he had sent her home. Rose could tell that the Doctor was still concerned about something so she decided not to press the issue of his sending her away or what had passed on Satellite Five..

A feeling of victory finally settled over the trio as they marched back into the TARDIS. "Oh it's Christmas!" Rose cheered, "I can visit Mum and Mickey." The Doctor looked over at her and couldn't help but smile at her raw energy, it was hard to believe that two hours ago she had been a coma and he had been afraid that she'd never wake. Jack couldn't quite keep himself from grinning at his two best friends, glad that all three were together again.  
"If you're feeling up to it, sure." She raised her eyebrows in surprise, he never agreed to see her Mum. Jack just smiled and went along with the Doctor, not wanting to worry Rose either. Rose cheered and ran into her room to change. With her now out of the room Jack told the Doctor about Rose's awakening.

"Her eyes glowed and she said that you were hurt." Jack removed his side holster and instead stashed his gun under his arm. The leather pants he had been fitted with during What Not to Wear didn't leave him any room for his gun there. "I've never seen anything like that." The Doctor's eyes widened in fear, "What"  
"The Time Vortex," he pushed past Jack to the scanner and started hitting the screen with the palm of his hand. "But she released it back into TARDIS, how can she still be using it"  
"Using it for what Doctor?" Jack asked, more confused than ever and very worried.  
"My hand was cut off in the fight." He looked up sharply at Jack and held the other man's gaze as he added, "It grew back, that isn't normal, not even for me"  
"So you think it was Rose?" The Doctor turned and looked down the hall of TARDIS towards Rose's room.  
"I'm honestly not sure, nothing is showing up on the scans." he sighed loudly and turned back to Jack, "I'm afraid for now we'll just have to keep an extra close eye on her. She doesn't seem to remember anything yet, we need to be on alert for if anything else happens." Jack nodded solemnly but then grinned as Rose returned to the control room. "Sure you boys are up to Christmas with my Mum?" Jack's grin widened.  
"I want to meet this woman who slaps the Doctor." The Doctor tried to glare but honestly couldn't find it in him as Rose laughed and beamed at the two most important men in her life. They stepped outside of the TARIDS, the Doctor reminding Jack to lock up and set off towards Powell Estates together.

Jackie Tyler looked up at the departing spaceship with Mickey Smith from the deck of her apartment building. Around them the neighbors were celebrating and hugging the loved ones who had almost jumped to their doom. Jackie was trying to keep herself under control, she didn't know if she should cheer with them or cry. It was too familiar, this was the life that Rose lead now, a life that she hoped her daughter had survived. It had been three months since they ripped the TARDIS open and Rose took off to save the Doctor, three very long months of not knowing.

"Do you think they were up there?" Jackie finally asked without even looking at Mickey, voicing what they had both been wondering.  
"I don't see the TARDIS." Jackie sighed and Mickey squeezed her hand. "I'm sure she's okay"  
"He sent her back because he didn't expect to survive," Jackie whispered, "I loved him for that but Rose-" Mickey put a comforting hand on her shoulder but froze when he looked down at the road and saw Rose, the Doctor and that Captain Jack walked up the street together.  
"Jackie"  
"What?!" Jackie turned and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. "Oh, oh Rose!" She rushed past Mickey and down the stairs.  
"MUM!" Rose cried, breaking away from the Doctor and Jack. She was swept up by her mother's arms and the woman held her tightly. Mickey grabbed Rose in a hug the second Jackie let her go. "You're okay!?" Mickey gasped holding her back at an arms distance. "You're really okay!?" He hugged her again. Rose laughed and returned the hug before hugging her mother yet again.  
"I'm fine." She took a step back, "See fine"  
"So what happened?" Mickey asked. Rose looked back over her shoulder at the Doctor, hoping he'd give a more in depth answer but he just grinned and stated simply,  
"We won."

Jackie looked long and hard at the Doctor, he seemed worried but wasn't going to show it. She paused before walking up to him, he went white, fearing another slap but instead she hugged him to everyone's shock. "Thank you for trying to protect her." Jackie said softly before stepping back from the surprised Doctor. Rose grinned up at him and took his hand as Jackie spotted Jack. Jack couldn't stop grinning and as Rose's mum turned to him and started looking him over, he just couldn't help himself. "Oh and who are you?" Jackie asked coyly while the Doctor shock his head and Rose covered her mouth to hide her laughs. Even Mickey who had only met Jack the once in Cardiff had to stop himself from laughing as Jack laid on the charm.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, you can't possibly be Rose's mother Jackie, I refuse to believe you're anything other than her sister." Jack said before kissing Jackie's hand. Jackie flushed, very pleased with the compliment and Rose hid her face in the Doctor's side to muffle her laughs. Mickey just looked like he was going to be sick. Jackie took Jack's offered arm and led him towards the stairs. Jack looked back over his shoulder at Rose and the Doctor and winked.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled. "Thanks," He looked down at his young companion, squeezing her hand.  
"For what?" Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed on the cheek,  
"Everything, for trying to protect me, showing a better way to live and not being mad when I completely ignored you." Rose looked a little nervous. The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile,  
"I'm glad you did Rose." He didn't give her any more information than that as he felt Mickey the Idiot's eyes on them. "We better save Jack from your Mum"  
"Or save my Mum from Jack." She shivered, "He'd better not really-" She trailed off and looked up at the Doctor, "You don't think he'd really" He shrugged, giving her a tiny smile betraying his amusement. Rose grabbed Mickey's hand and went darting up to the flat.

The whole situation was insane and in most ways he couldn't believe it. Rose was happily helping her Mum put the Christmas Dinner on the table. He hadn't even argued about the domesticity of it all and he was working very hard to ignore Jack's knowing smirk. The Doctor inwardly shuddered, Jackie's cooking wasn't too bad but sitting at a table having Christmas Dinner with her and Mickey was. As much as he hated to admit it in some ways it was nice. Rose was smiling and after the traumatic battle where he had felt himself cave under all the pressure, fear and guilt of the Time War, the warmth of Rose's home was welcome. Rose started laughing at something the Idiot said and he turned to watch her smile. Part of him still couldn't shake his fear, part of him as much as he hated it, knew that she should be dead.

If the Time Lords were still alive he would have loaded Rose up into the Tardis and taken her to them, they could have found the answers. But they were gone, the Time War destroyed them, a war that had finally been ended by a nineteen year old Earth girl named Rose Tyler. The irony was amazing, the Time Lords had considered themselves above all other races but had often refused to help them and in the end it was a human who survived the vortex.

After dinner saw them around the TV listening to Harriet Jones' speech about the strength of the human race in its' first encounter. He smiled, the woman was scared but she had still acted wisely, now the message in the stars would be one that honored the true potential of the human race. Jack looked between Rose and the Doctor, "I take it she's an old friend of yours." The Doctor grinned and Rose sat down next to Jack and eagerly launched into the story.

Mickey looked around the room from the door, Rose was smiling as she told Jack all about their adventure with the current Prime Minister. His eyes fell on the Doctor who was leaning on a nearby wall, the Time Lord was watching Rose with a protective and loving gaze. Mickey was surprised at the lack of anger and jealously that he felt as he realized that the alien loved Rose back. Exhaling the breath he didn't even realize he was holding he looked back to Rose, she was different, she was glowing, even more than she had. The girl he had grown up around, been best mates with and then called his girl, wasn't there anymore. Someone else had taken her place, a heroine of some great story, an adult woman ready to confront anything and most importantly the Doctor's girl. His eyes moved slowly between the two and again he couldn't find his anger, the hate he had been sure he would find when he confronted the issue. Instead he felt nothing but a slight sadness that he had missed the greatness of Rose Tyler before this.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Jackie giving him a small sad smile. She had realized the same thing as he had. The two of them shared a knowing look and looked back at the trio. Those three had each other and they were happy, they were strong and powerful. The two at the door just stood in quiet reflection of what they no longer had. 


	4. New Earth I

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Four: New Earth I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Now the series is not going to be exact because Nine is different than Ten, Nine was more protective of Rose and worked harder at keeping her out of dangerous situations. As such I don't know how many of the later episodes will be the same. In Doomsday, Nine would have locked Rose in a box on the other side of the planet.

Rose couldn't stop smiling even as she hugged Mickey and her mother goodbye. The now familiar excitement and wanderlust was rising through her. The boys had held off leaving for a week as they made repairs to the Tardis, giving her time to spend with her family. Now, however, Rose was happy to be leaving and to be returning to the great big universe with her two best friends. Jackie held her tightly one more time, "Have you got everything"  
"I've got everything." Rose assured her with a small smile"  
"Be careful." Jackie said simply before Rose turned back to the Tardis and stepped inside. She called back over her shoulder,  
"I love you."

Soft humming filled the control room of the Tardis as Captain Jack Harkness took Rose's bag from her with one arm and hugged her with the other. Rose smiled at him as he quickly took the bag towards her bedroom. The Doctor looked up at his companion who grinned at him, he followed suit, his face breaking into a grin. He held out his hand towards her, if anything her grin intensified and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her close to him as he started up his beautiful time ship. Rose cheered as the ship thrummed and Jack returned to the room, grabbing the rail. "Where to now fearless leader?" Rose laughed at Jack's comment and the Doctor grinned. The trio stood around the controls, ready for an adventure and grateful to be together in the Tardis. The Doctor looked down at Rose before looking back to Jack.  
"Farther than we've ever gone before!" Rose laughed and grabbed the outside rails. "Please secure your trays and fastened your seatbelts at this time." The Tardis gave a lurch and outside Jackie and Mickey watched it vanish.

After a fairly shaking landing, the trio pulled themselves off the floor all laughing. The Doctor gave Rose a hand up and Jack rushed to the door. They stepped outside and looked around. Jack grinned as a car sped over them. "Now I need one of those"  
"It's the year five billion and twenty three." He looked down at Rose, "Welcome to New Earth." She looked up at him grinning and Jack nodded,  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Rose couldn't help herself,  
"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" She let go of the Doctor hand and started jumping around. Jack and the Doctor just grinned. "Different sky...! What's that smell?"

Smiling the Doctor plucked some of the grass and held it up to Rose, "Apple grass." Rose inhaled the air,  
"That's beautiful." She took his hand, "Can I just say traveling with you," She reached over and took Jack's hand, "both of you, I love it"  
"Me too." The Doctor said, Jack grinned down at their Rose,  
"Absolutely." Jack looked over the bay at the city, "So give us our history lesson Doctor." They began walking towards the city hand in hand.

"So, the year five billion - the sun expands and the Earth gets roasted"  
"That was our first date." Rose piped in, Jack raised an eyebrow. "We had chips," The Doctor said to Jack as if that explained everything.  
"I had to pay." Rose told Jack as if she was cross.  
"Well the Earth is gone but as typical with you apes, you get all nostalgic and start a revival movement. The human race finds this little planet, same size, same air and same orbit as Earth. They dub it New Earth and move in"  
"What's the city called?" Jack asked.  
"New New York"  
"Oh, come on." Rose said skeptically, looking up at the Doctor.  
"It is, it's the city of New New York"  
"Well then." Jack said letting go of Rose's hand and clapping his together. "Shall we see what kind of trouble we can get into in New New York."

Jack and Rose failed at trying to contain their excitement as they reached the center of the city. As a time agent Jack had seen all kinds of things but he had never been this far into the future. The Doctor grinned as his two human companions took in the distant future of the human race. "That one looks kinda like a dog." Rose whispered to Jack, clutching his arm. "I'm pretty sure that one is half Attominic." Jack whispered back. The Doctor laughed and clapped them on the shoulders. "Now, now don't be rude kids." He grinned at Jack, "You of all people should understand this"  
"So many species, so little time." Rose said a second before the Doctor. Jack mocked hurt,  
"You're both just jealous." He caught the eye of a pretty neo-human sitting at a table drinking from a cup that said Sunbucks and grinned. The Doctor shook his head at Jack as the time agent started waltzing up to the girl. "Tardis twenty-four hours!" Jack grinned before sitting down with the girl. Even from a distance Rose and the Doctor could see their friend oozing on the charm.

The Doctor looked down at Rose who took his hand. "Looks like it's just you and me." Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good." They just smiled at each other for a moment, until the Doctor broke the moment and pulled out his physic paper. He flipped it open, Rose leaned against him to read it. She could see the words 'Ward 26' sprawled on the paper. "What does that mean?" The Doctor pointed to the hospital back across the bay. "Someone wants to see me." He looked down at his companion. "Shall we?" Rose grinned.  
"The Doctor is now in."

They walked across the open space, enjoying the scent of the apple grass, the clean air and each others company. Neither noticed the small device following them but hundreds of feet below them a pale man with odd markings covering him gasped in shock. "Human! She's pure human! Closer. Closer!" He adjusted his controls, trying to steer the spider like device closer to the couple, it finally swung around far enough to show the pair.  
"Impossible!" A voice behind the pale man hissed. "Impossible. I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face!" The pale man again shifted the controls.  
"Closer, closer." He shifted the spider sharply, "Face! Face! Face!" The view changed and their faces appeared!  
"Rose Tyler! I knew it! That dirty blonde assassin! And who is with her but the Doctor himself"  
"They're coming here, mistress"  
"This is beyond coincidence! This is destiny. At last I can be revenged on those-"

Rose looked around the shining building, still holding the Doctor's hand. "I'd have thought that they would have cured everything by now"  
"Oh humans weren't the only ones evolving: germs, bacteria and viruses; they all evolved too." He nodded at one of the passing nurses, who caught Rose's attention.  
"They're cats." He whispered at him.  
"And you saw a dog in the city, why are you surprised." The Doctor asked, "Don't stare Rose." She nodded but let go of his hand to look around the room. Smiling the Doctor watched her as he hit the lift button. The lift arrives and he steps in, "Ward 26. Rose come on!"

Down in the basement the pale creature called Chip was hacking into the systems. "Override controls." Upstairs Rose rushed to the lift but the doors closed suddenly.  
"Too late I'm going up. Ward 26 Rose! And watch out for the disinfectant!" Rose frowned in confusion but stepped into the second lift. After a moment's hesitation she stated,  
"Ward 26." The doors shut but this time the lift went down.  
"Commence stage one - disinfection." The Doctor relaxed but Rose jumped and felt around for an off switch. She gradually relaxed as the powder was released, despite not being happy with the situation. She was relieved when the program ended after drying her off.

Upstairs, the Doctor stepped out of the lift and looked over the room, searching for anyone who looked familiar. Downstairs, Rose stepped off the lift but was quickly confused when she found herself in a dirty hallway and a pale creature in front of her. "The human child is clean"  
"Uh, I'm looking for Ward 26?" Rose asked, clearly confused as she turned, searching for the Doctor.  
"This way Rose Tyler." Chip said, motioning her forward. Rose frowns apprehensively and quietly picks a metal bar up off the ground.

The Doctor meanwhile was being lead about the Ward by a nun called Sister Jatt who was giving him a brief history of the hospital. "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." The Doctor nodded, not really listening to the sister but rather looking at the various patients and searching for Rose. He nearly jumped as a stern looking woman with glasses next to a very heavy man jumped up. "Excuse me!" She marched up to the Doctor. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York"  
"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor asked, nodding to the ailing Duke.  
"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this." "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance"  
"Frau Clovis!" The duke gasps. The stern Frau Clovis quickly returned to his side.  
"I'm so weak." Frau Clovis looks back up at the Doctor and the sister and nearly shouts,  
"Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!"

The Doctor quickly steps away with the sister, being reminded a bit of Jackie Tyler, although their last visit had been bearable. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sister, "He'll be up and about in no time." The Doctor shook his head sadly.  
" I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for another thousand years." Sister Jatt simply gave him a short look.  
"Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?" The Doctor looked around again but now his eyes fell on a tank near the window. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." The Doctor nodded towards the Face of Boe,  
"Found him." He walked towards the patient with the sister, stopping in front of the attending nurse. "Novice Hame - if I can leave this gentleman in your care?" She turned to leave but the Doctor, know realizing how long it had been since he saw Rose stopped her. "I think my friend got lost. Her name is Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception"  
"Certainly, sir."

That taken care of the Doctor walked up to the Face of Boe. The young nurse looked up at him, "I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or"  
"Actually we've only met once." The Doctor answered, "Platform one, a while back." He looked back at the nurse. "What's wrong with him?" She looked surprised.  
"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying"  
"Of what?" He asked gently.  
"Old age, the one thing we can't cure." She smiled sadly, "He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible"  
"Nothing is impossible." The Doctor said with a smile as he knelt in front of the face. "I'm here. It's the Doctor." He said gently, putting a hand on the glass of the tank. He was rewarded with a soft sigh.

Rose stepped out of the corridor into a dark dusty room. She was mildly surprised to see an old video playing against a screen. She watched the glamorous party unfold on screen and a woman basking in being the center of attention. Everyone was smiling and laughing with drinks in their hands. The elegant blond woman on screen laughed and said, "I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink." She smiled at a nearby man, "Anyway-- oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!" She pushed him away playfully and smiled. Rose's eyes widened with recognition.  
"Wait a minute... that's..." She spins around to find Cassandra and Chip behind her.  
"Peekaboo!" Cassandra sang from her metal frame. Rose took a step back, raising her makeshift weapon.  
"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." The skin rolled it's blue eyes and snapped,  
"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Rose considered this but turned her eyes to the pale creature next to Cassandra.  
"Yeah, but... what about Gollum"  
"Oh... that's just Chip. He's my pet." Chip eagerly nodded,  
"I worship the mistress"  
"Moisturize me, moisturize me..." Chip grabs a nearby bottle and gingerly follows Cassandra's order. "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs." Rose grimaced,  
"I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?" Cassandra gave Rose a truly withering look and scowled.  
"After you and the Doctor murdered me"  
"That was your own fault." Rose stated.

Chip smiled, kneeling next to Cassandra. "The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Cassandra smiled at her pet. Rose shook her head in disbelief, "What about the skin? I saw it, you-" She laughed, "You got ripped apart"  
"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Rose couldn't help herself as she laughed,  
"Right! So you're talking out of your"  
"Ask not." Cassandra shot in, silencing Rose.  
"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital." Cassandra's pet supplied gently. Rose frowned again, tightly her grip on her bar.  
"So they don't know you're here?" Chip nodded "Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her..." He raised his hand to preform the stated action but Rose cut him off.  
"You can stop right there, Chip." Cassandra sighed dramatically.  
"But I'm so alone, hidden down here... the last Human in existence..." Rose rolled her eyes at the trampoline. "Don't start that again - they've called this planet New Earth!" Cassandra frowned at the blonde girl and shot back.  
"A vegetable patch"  
"And there's millions of Humans out there... millions of them." Rose insisted to the stubborn Cassandra who showed her distaste.  
"Mutant stock"  
"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" Rose cried out, Cassandra was silent for a moment before she looked back at the film.

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became... such hard work." She frowned again as if thinking deeply about something. Rose nodded,  
"Well, you've got a knack for survival - I'll give you that"  
"But I've not been idle, Rose... tucked away, underneath this hospital - I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something"  
"What d'you mean?" Rose asked cautiously, interested but not trusting Cassandra.  
"Oh... these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." Rose let out a laugh.  
"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" She took a step backwards, towards the lifts only to be caught in the path of a machine. Ropes of light bound Rose and she found herself unable to move even an inch. "I can't move! Cassandra, let me go!" Rose cried out, now frightened. Cassandra laughed at her plea.  
"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" The faithful Chip bound eagerly over to a set of controls and started activating them. Bars of light appeared from the ceiling, down around Rose.  
"What are you doing!?" Rose yelled. "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!" A cloud of light shifted in the room from Cassandra to Rose. Seeing this, Chip released the level and Rose fell to the ground. 


	5. New Earth II

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Five: New Earth II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Wow , episodes write a lot shorter when it just the lines.

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" The faithful Chip bound eagerly over to a set of controls and started activating them. Bars of light appeared from the ceiling, down around Rose.  
"What are you doing!?" Rose yelled. "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!" A cloud of light shifted in the room from Cassandra to Rose. Seeing this, Chip released the level and Rose fell to the ground. Chip moved forward slowly as Rose began to move.  
"Mistress?" He called gently. Rose shifted and rose slowly,  
"Moisturize me..." Cassandra rose from the floor in Rose's body, taking in the new form. "How bizarre... arms... fingers... hair! Let me see! Let me see!" She gasped out breathlessly, before shoving past Chip to a small mirror. Her eyes widen in horror, "Oh my God. I'm a chav!"

Upstairs the Doctor hands Novice Hame a glass of water as he returns to the Face of Boe. "That's very kind. But there's no need." The sister said gently looking at the Doctor as he returned to the window, looking out across the bay at New New York. "You're the one working"  
He briefly wondered how Jack was getting along with his new friends. He frowned pausing to consider that he still hadn't heard from Rose, if they were in the city he'd figure she'd found a shoe store or something but in a hospital he wasn't sure.  
"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind... such ancient songs..." She said with a wistful voice.  
"Am I the only visitor?" The Doctor asked, turning back to her.  
"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." His lips twitched into a smile. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, now interested in the what the young nun had to say. She seemed embarrassed and quickly added.  
"It's just a story." The Doctor shrugged,  
"Tell me the rest, not much else to do right." She nodded.  
"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home." The light in the Doctor's eyes fled and he looked back to the Face of Boe. "The lonely God."

Meanwhile downstairs Cassandra was having a fit over Rose's body. "Look at me! From class to brass! Although..." She paused considering as she pulled down the zipper of Rose's shirt before running her hands over Rose's hips and chest. "Oh... curves... oh, baby..." She cheered up and began bouncing up and down smiling. "It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Chip smiled,  
"Mistress is beautiful!" Grinning Cassandra tossed her head and replied,  
"Absolutement! Oh, but look..." She looks up at her old and now empty frame. Chip whimpers,  
"Oh...! The brain lead expired... my old mistress is gone." Cassandra taps Rose's head,  
"But safe and sound in here"  
"What of the Rose child's mind?" Cassandra paused,  
"Oh... tucked away... I can just about access the surface memory, she's..." She frowns thinking, "here with the Doctor and another name. My he's a looker, I am just keep him." She smiles but jumps as Rose's mobile rings. She pulls it out in surprise, turning it over in her hand. "Oh... it seems to be ringing... is it meant to ring?"

Chip steps forward at Cassandra's questioning look. "A primitive communications device." She hits the button and holds the phone to her ear.  
"Rose, where are you?" The Doctor asks impatiently. Cassandra looks to Chip,  
"How does she speak"  
"Old Earth Cockney." Chip whispers back. Cassandra returns to the phone.  
"Uhm... wotcha..." The Doctor ignores this and continues, glad that she answered the phone.  
"Where have you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" Cassandra grimaced and forced herself to reply to him.  
"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears"  
"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" The Doctor asked before hearing something over at the Duke's bed. He ignores the reply starting to move forwards.  
"Course I do... that big old... boat... race..." Cassandra says through gritted teeth.  
"I'd better go. See you in a minute." The Doctor says before replacing the phone and walking over to the Duke's bed.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke exclaims to the citizens gathered around his bed. He grins as the Doctor steps into view. "It's that man again! He's my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!" Frau Clovis nods to the Doctor but adds sharply,  
"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." The Doctor smirks but nods.  
"Winch me up." The Duke is moved upright and cheerfully says, "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!" A waiter steps forward and offers the Doctor champagne. The Doctor takes a glass and after a sip giving the Duke a once over. "You had Petrifold Regression, right"  
"That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured." The Duke exclaims happily, almost bouncing right out his bed. The Doctor downs the right of his champagne frowning and after handing the glass back states.  
"But that's impossible."

The head matron steps up next to him gracefully, "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." The Doctor looks at her in surprise,  
"How on Earth did you cure him?" She smiles,  
"How on New Earth, you might say." The Doctor looks to the solution in the Duke's IV.  
"What's in that solution?" The matron smiles charmingly.  
"A simple remedy." The Doctor gives her a smile but in a firm tone replies,  
"Then tell me what it is." Again the nun sidesteps the question.  
"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp"  
"I'm the Doctor." He answered.  
"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here." The Matron said shortly. Sister Jatt came up to them and stepped in quickly.  
"Matron Casp - you're needed in intensive care"  
"If you would excuse me." He nods but watches the two leave suspiciously. Sister Jatt leans into the Matron and whispers.  
"It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious." The Matron frowns,  
"Oh... we can't have that..."

Sister Jatt and Matron Casp walk softly past a row of green tinted doors in a very dark area. Unlike Ward 26 it was filthy and primitive. "It was having a perfectly normal blood-wash. And all of a sudden, it started crying. It's this one." Sister Jatt said reaching out and opening a door. Hands reach towards them and a hopeless voice begs,  
"Please"  
"Look at its eyes. So alive." Sister Jatt says with clinical interest.  
"Positively sparkling!" The Matron adds with interest.  
"Please. Where am I"  
"And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary"  
"Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentients. She calls it 'The Echo of Life'. It's well worth a read." The Matron says turning to the younger nun, ignoring the begging life form before her.  
"Help me..." The Matron frowns in disgust.  
"I've seen enough." They shut the door and walk back towards the stairs.  
"If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy." The Matron stated.  
"And what should we do with the patient?" Sister Jatt asks gently. The Matron dismissively replies, "Standard proceedure. Incinerate." Sister Jatt nods and as the Matron leaves she pulls down a lever. The patients cell glows white as a scream fills the area.

Cassandra fixes a smile to her face as she walks into Ward 26. Spotting her the Doctor smiles and grabs her hand. "There you are! Come and look at this patient!" He pulled her to a red man and explains in a low voice. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. And this one!" He pulls her to an all white man lying on a bed. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" He looks around with a manic grin on his face. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Their methods are years beyond where they should be." He grabs her hand and rushes them out of the room. Cassandra stops behind him in the hallway.  
"I can't Adam and Eve it." The Doctor frowns and to her. Confusion and worry written on his face, her talking strangely was not a side effect from the vortex that he had been watching for. "What's-- what's with the voice?"

Cassandra smiles up at him, batting her eyes a tiny bit. "Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth... New me..." The Doctor's eyes widen as he realizes that most of the buttons of her shirt are undone. "Well it has been awhile since we've had a good fun adventure." Cassandra smiles, taking the collar of his leather jacket.  
"Yes it has." Suddenly without warning she pulled the Doctor down and kissed him. His eyes widen in shock and close as she kisses him fiercely. When she pulls away he blinks slowly in shock. Cassandra takes a step back, breathless and trying to regain her poise. "T-Terminals this way." She takes another breath and walks off to the terminal. The Doctor stands still, dazed for a moment before smiling and breathing out.  
"Fantastic."

Never the less when he joins Rose or rather Cassandra at the terminal he quickly leaps back onto the problem facing them. "Something is missing." He says thoughtfully, "Surgery, recovery, eye clinic, nano-dentistry"  
"When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?" The Doctor gives her a hard look, trying to figure out what is off. First the kiss and now Rose being more aware of something scientific than him.  
"You're right, well done"  
"Why would they hide a whole department?" Cassandra asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame"  
"What if the sub-frame's locked?" He asked, waiting to see if she'd reply.  
"Try the installation protocol..." Okay, that settled it, it wasn't Rose or something had been done to her, when they'd be separated. He hid his anger deciding to instead focus on getting to the bottom of it without tipping off Rose. Damn it why did she have to kiss him while under an alien influence, now he'd have to ignore it! Whoever was behind this was really going to get it, mess with history, mess with him but no one messed with his Rose.

"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." As he clicks the sonic screwdriver off, the wall behind the terminal shifts to reveals a dark hallway. Cassandra smiles and walks ahead leaving the Doctor behind her with frown. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." Neither noticed Novice Hame watching them from behind.

The pair carefully walked down the metal stairs to the first level of intensive care. Looking around the two were shocked at the sheer size of the room. The Doctor's blue eyes were wide as he took in row after row of the green pods. Taking Rose's hand, unwilling to let her out of his sight for a very long time he lead her to one of the pods. Using his screw driver he opened the door and blanched. He looks on to the boil and sore covered man before him with pity. "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra demanded no clinging to the Doctor's arm in horror. The Doctor looked gently at the man before him. "I'm sorry." He said gently before closing the door. "I'm so sorry." He moves to the next door and repeats the actions to open it, noting from the corner of his eye at Rose is holding her nose. He looks into the pod at the woman, who is in the same tragic state. "What disease is that?" Cassandra asks intently.  
"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." The Doctor replies in a dangerously low tone, the same one Cassandra noted, he had used as he let her dry up on Platform One.  
"What about us? Are we safe"  
"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He responses without looking at her. He shuts the door and turns to the rail, looking out at the massive room.

Cassandra steps up next to him and looks over the room with interest, "How many patients are there?" The Doctor tightens his grip on the rail, "They're not patients." He hisses, feeling his anger boiling up.  
"But they're sick"  
"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm." He shouts his anger so intense that Cassandra takes a frightened step back.  
"Why don't they just die"  
"Plague carriers. The last to go"  
"It's for the greater cause." They hear a gentle voice say.

The Doctor turns to face Novice Hame, anger shining in his eyes. "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The nun took a slow step forward.  
"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." The Doctor clutches his fists again and shouts.  
"What, by killing"  
"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." The nun insisted trying to calm the enraged man. "What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?" He yelled at the nun, advancing dangerously towards her. Again the nun replied calmly.  
"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh"  
"These people are alive"  
"But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us." The nun argued.  
"If they live because of this, then life is worthless"  
"But who are you to decide that?" The nun asked sharply, losing patience.  
"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... tough, cause it stops now and it stops with me!"

Cassandra bravely stepped forward behind the Doctor, looking around the side of him at the nun. "Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?" The nun was surprised at the turn of questioning.  
"We thought it best not-" The Doctor lost his patience here.  
"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose?" He demanded, anger radiating off of him.  
"I don't know what you mean." The Doctor nearly growled and in a deadly low tone said,  
"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed"  
"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame insisted, looking honestly confused.  
"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra insisted behind him.  
"These people are dying, and Rose would care"  
" Oh, all right, clever clogs."

Cassandra grabbed the Doctor's arm and turned him to face her. Giving him a flirtatious smile she ran her fingers over the leather of his jacket, drawing out nonsense patterns. "Smarty pants. Lady-killer." The Doctor was honestly a little scared that some aspect of Bad Wolf was reappearing in Rose, and that was something he couldn't fix even if he didn't mind the flirting. "Rose." He asked looking at her. "Oh Rose, what's happened to you"  
"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Cassandra stated matter of fact, falling back into her natural accent.  
"Who are you?" She smirked, stood on tip toe with her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear.  
"The last human." The Doctor pulled back in shock,  
"Cassandra?!" "Wake up and smell the perfume." She pulled out her perfume and sprits him with it. The Doctor blinked, trying to regain himself but fell to the floor unconscious. 


	6. New Earth III

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Six: New Earth III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay those of you getting bored with New Earth, this chapter will see some shifts from the original. It is a long chapter but Jack returns, sorry there's been so little of him in this one but I figured Cassandra would go for him.

"Who are you?" She smirked, stood on tip toe with her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear.  
"The last human." The Doctor pulled back in shock,  
"Cassandra?!" "Wake up and smell the perfume." She pulled out her perfume and sprits him with it. The Doctor blinked, trying to regain himself but fell to the floor unconscious.

The Doctor came to slowly, only to wish he hadn't. He realized within a split second that he was in one of the pods for the 'Flesh'. "Let me out! Let me out! Cassandra!" His frown deepens as Cassandra appears at the door of the pod.  
"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only"  
"You've stolen Rose's body." He growled, more worried about Rose at the moment.  
"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about... three minutes left. Enjoy." Cassandra said with a huge grin.  
"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." The Doctor said evenly. Cassandra smiled.  
"You are just too sweet. She likes you too you know, it's all here in her head. Oh she's good all these fuzzy little feelings for you." He glared at Cassandra but froze as Cassandra tilted her head in confusion. "And... and there's something else in her head too. Something old...very old..." The Doctor watched with interest, "The Bad Wolf." Cassandra paused and then shivered. "Let her go Cassandra." The Doctor repeated, snapping Cassandra back to the present.  
"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and... less common... then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime."

She spun to face Sister Jatt and Matron Casp who had just arrived in intensive care after the alarm. "Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt asked with a smile. Cassandra snapped,  
"Straight to the point, Whiskers... I want money." The Matron smiled at her.  
"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only... accept"  
"The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want... oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra asked shortly, her impatience showing as she frowned.

Sister Jatt shifted over to a remote and hit a series of buttons as Matron Casp answered Cassandra. "I'm afraid not"  
"I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra said.  
"There's no need. I have to decline"  
"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns - you're not even armed." Cassandra retorted with a smirk. The nuns smiled.  
"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron Casp hisses as she retracts her claws. Cassandra steps back, fear trickling into her voice.

"Well, nice try." She spun and looked back at Chip, "Chip? Plan B!" Chip nods and pulls down on a lever at the end of the row. The pods all swing open and the infected and the Doctor step out. The Doctor looked around frantically before his eyes fell back on Cassandra. "What've you done"  
"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" She spun to take off. The Doctor looks over his shoulder back at the nuns.  
"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" He then takes off after Cassandra and Chip. A scream behind him and the sound of an electrical short catch his attention. He looks back to see one of the infected ripping one of the remote boxes. A series of small explosions follow as all the security systems give way and all the pods open.

Cassandra is frozen just a few feet in front of the Doctor. "Oh, my God"  
"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor yelled angrily.  
"It wasn't me!" She yelled back to him. The Doctor looks around at the advancing infected.  
"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down"  
"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra yelled, fear plainly showing in her voice now.  
"RUN! Down! Down! Go down!"

Behind them Matron Casp grabbed a phone. "Quarantine the building!" At the sight of the advancing infected she hung up and ran back upstairs. Throughout the upper building the PA broadcast the message as the windows were covered and glass barriers came down in the halls,  
"This building is under quarantine. Repeat this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat..."

The Doctor, Cassandra and Chip were still racing down the stairs trying to escape the hordes of the infected. The group manages to escape into the cellar in which Cassandra and Chip used to hide. Cassandra slams the door leaving Chip on the other side. The Doctor frowns but says nothing knowing that it is too late. "We're trapped! What're we going to do?" Cassandra asked, visibly shaking and terrified. The Doctor grabbed her arm.  
"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." He growled out the last part, "You're compressing Rose to death."

Cassandra shook him off and looked up at her old metal frame. "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." The Doctor in the rational part of his brain, knew that normally he would have found an alternate solution to let both live but Cassandra's time was up and Rose was in danger. That was more important than anything else.  
"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out." He raised the sonic screwdriver up to her eye level, his eyes cold. "Give her back to me." Cassandra sighed,  
"You asked for it." A cloud of light flowed out of Rose and through the air until it went into the Doctor.

Rose nearly collapsed but was slowly able to study herself. "Blimey, my head..." She looked around the room in confusion. "Where'd she go"  
"Oh my, this is different." Rose's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the Doctor.  
"Cassandra"  
"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used..." Cassandra shifted in the Doctor's body and Rose was frozen in place. "Ah.. ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Rose shock her head, clearing her thoughts.  
"Get out of him"  
"Well, he's well built." Cassandra looked up at Rose with a teasing look. "I know what you think about this body, about him. I've been inside your head." Cassandra said in a sing song voice. Rose looked at the floor sheepishly. "Would you like to know what he thinks of you Rose?" Cassandra frowned. "Oh, that's no fun." She pouted, "He's blocking me out. And this was just getting fun."

They both jumped as the infected broke down the door. Cassandra nearly screamed and grabbed Rose, asking frantically, "What do we do? What would he do?? The Doctor-- what the hell would he do?!" Spinning around Rose finally noticed the ladder.  
"Ladder... we've gotta get up." As she jumped towards it, Cassandra grabbed her and pudhed her out of the way.  
"Out of the way, Blondie!" Looking back briefly Rose sees the infected and follows Cassandra up the ladder.  
"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose shouted up to Cassandra.  
"Yap yap yap... God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City." "We're gonna die if-" Rose started to say but she was jerked back as someone grabbed her ankle. "Get off!" Rose yelled trying to shake Matron Casp off. "All our good work! All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood - you have destroyed everything!" Cassandra rolled her eyes and yelled back,  
"Go and play with a ball of string"  
"Everywhere - disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" Rose gasps as the Matron is touched by one of the infected and breaks out. The Matron loses her grip and falls past the infected on the ladder.  
"Move!" Rose screamed up at Cassandra.

The duo reach the top of the ladder only to find that the lift door is completely sealed. Cassandra starts to become frantic again. "Now what do we do"  
"Use the sonic screwdriver." With a disgusted look Cassandra pulls it out and looks at it, wrinkling her nose.  
"You mean this thing"  
"Yes, I mean that thing." Rose yelled, panic rising in her voice.  
"Well, I don't know how - that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cassandra stated. "Cassandra, go back into me - the Doctor can open it. Do it!" "Hold on tight." Rose tightened her grip but went slack as Cassandra jumped back into her. Cassandra shook it off. "Oh... oh, chavtastic again." She looked up at the Doctor, "Open it!" He pointed the screwdriver at her and yelled,  
"Not 'til you get out of her." Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
"We need the Doctor." The Doctor's voice betrayed his raw anger,  
"I order you to leave her." Cassandra sighed and jumped back into the Doctor.  
"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra says once in the Doctor's body.

Below her Rose looks down at the approaching infected. "Cassandra, get out of him!" Cassandra gives Rose a helpless look,  
"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses - he's so rude"  
" I don't care. Just do something." Rose yelled up harshly. Cassandra shuddered, screwing the Doctor's face up in disgust.  
"Oh, I am so gonna regret this..." The cloud of light withdraws from the Doctor and flys past Rose into one of the infected. "Oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting."

The Doctor opens the lift door using the screwdriver and after pulling himself up, he holds out his hand for Rose. "Nice to have you back." Cassandra growls below them.  
" No you don't..." She spats before leaping back into Rose. As the doors close and seal the Doctor yells,  
"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" Then he looks at her, shivering on the floor in confusion. "Inside her head... they're so alone... they keep reaching out, just to hold us... all their lives and they've never been touched." The Doctor looks at her for a moment before offering his hand. Cassandra takes it gratefully and pushes off the floor. "Come on." He says before leading her back through the door to Ward 26. They leap back as Frau Clovis charges them with a chair howling. "We're safe!" He yells pushing Cassandra or in his mind Rose behind him. "We're safe"  
"Show me your skin!" He shifts to let her see Cassandra as they both show her their skin. After a moment she lowered the chair and nodded.  
"What's your status?" The Doctor asked, "What's been happening"  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." She pulled out a small device. "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

The Doctor took the device right out of her hands and before she could start yelling bloody murder at him, "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine"  
"I am not dying in here!" She yelled,  
"We can't let a single particle of disease get out - there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk!" The Doctor stated. "And then in the aftermath, you'd die anyway." That shut her up. The Doctor turned and grabbed Rose's phone from her pocket. "Watch your hands." Cassandra hissed. The Doctor frowned at her. "You wish Cassandra." Cassandra smirked. "I've seen inside your head Doctor, don't forget that, I did see a thing or two before you blocked me." He ignored her and dialed the phone for Jack.

Captain Jack Harkness sighed when his phone rang and pulled himself away from the two ladies and one gentleman that he had been enjoying his day with. "This had better be important." He heard the Doctor chuckle.  
"Why what's her name"  
"Their names are Rita, Callisopia and Ryan." Jack stated with a smirk. "Where's Rose"  
"Long story." The Doctor said glancing at Cassandra. "Look there's a situation at the hospital. I need you to make sure that no one and I do mean no one breaks the quarantine." Jack stood up and pulled on his clothes. "Keep them at bay until I give you the all clear.  
"Yes sir!" Jack said, snapping back into military mode. Oh the joys of traveling with the Doctor.

The Doctor handed the phone back to Cassandra and took a look around the room. "Alright, we don't have a lot of options but what have we got." His eyes widened and he smiled after a moment. "Fantastic. Rose. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace-- get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" As the others grabbed the solutions the Doctor found a length of rope and tied it around himself. Using the sonic screwdriver he then opened the lift doors. "The lifts aren't working." Cassandra said rushing up to him. With his manic grin he replied,  
"Not moving. Different thing."

Taking a step back, he put the sonic screwdriver between his teeth. He runs towards the lift, Cassandra gasps, "But you're not going to-" The Doctor grabs onto the lift's pulley rope. "What do you think you're doing?! " Cassandra demanded. "I'm going down!" The Doctor said, he adjusted the wench and using the sonic screwdriver altered for his plan. Cassandra shakes her head and looks away exasperated. "Come on!" The Doctor yells, looking back at her over his shoulder. Cassandra shakes her head.  
"Not in a million years." "I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... why don't you live a little?" At the sound of a crash Cassandra looks over to see the infected breaking through the quarantine. Shivering Cassandra turns back to the lift and takes a running jump. Grabbing onto the Doctor she yells, "You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you."

Letting go of the rope and grabbing the wench the Doctor grins. "Going down!" Hitting the button, they drop at a rapid speed down the lift shaft. Cassandra screams and he lets out his normal insane laughter. Hitting the bottom, Cassandra jumps off of him to straighten herself out.  
"Well, that's one way to lose weight." The Doctor moves forward examining their situation. Turning back to Cassandra he points to a lever.  
"Now, listen - when I say so, take hold of that lever"  
"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-" She begins to argue,  
"Hold that lever!" He yells, causing Cassandra to jump back timidly.

Ripping open packets of solution and pouring them into a vat under him. He grins and glances at Cassandra. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." Having finished the cocktail he turns back to Cassandra. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." He opens the trapdoor. "Hold onto it with everything you've got"  
"What about you?" He grins and drops through the trapdoor.  
"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." Looking through the doorway of the lift he sees the infected huddled in groups. They look at him with their haunted sickly eyes.

"I'm in here, come on!" Above him Cassandra screams,  
"Don't tell them!" He watches the infected pull themselves up.  
"Pull that lever!" The infected stumble towards him, groaning and whispering. "Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!" The lift groans to life as the speaker box booms,  
"Commence stage one - disinfection"  
"Hurry up, come on!" The Doctor yells beckoning the sick humans towards him and into the lift. He grins as the shower starts and floods the solutions over the sick. Grinning the Doctor cheered, "All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!" Cassandra meanwhile was very confused but none the less kept tight hold of the lever. "Pass on what? Pass on what"  
"Pass it on!" The Doctor yelled even as the sick touched one another and their boils and sore vanished. Grinning the Doctor reached up and helped Cassandra down the trap door.  
"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra asked, making Rose's eyes go wide. The Doctor laughed, unable to be angry at the moment,  
"No. That's your way of doing things" He lead her out of the lift and spread his arms open.  
"I'm the Doctor and I cured them."

Grinning the Doctor watches the newly cured humans hug and hold each other. "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" He takes a man by the shoulders smiling. Cassandra steps up behind him. "A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look! Grown by cats... kept in the dark, fed by tubes... but completely, completely alive!" He spins around to point at her, a huge grin still on his face. "You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The Human Race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

Jack smiled as he watched the police lead the nuns away. "I've never like nuns, this only cements that." The Doctor laughed, hugging the other man. "You can't like anything that takes a vow of celibacy." Jack shuddered.  
"Well it is wrong on so many levels." Cassandra eyed the new comer with interest and before the Doctor could stop her or tell Jack what was going on. Cassandra grabbed him and kissed him. Jack pulled back surprised and looked over at the Doctor, clearly believing he was about to be attacked.  
"Jack meet Cassandra who at the moment is possessing Rose." Jack frowned.  
"Then what was that?" Cassandra smiled and at the Doctor's frown she tossed her head and stated. "I kissed you cause she wanted to," Jack grinned and laughed, "And I kissed him cause I wanted to." Cassandra said shifting up against Jack who actually looked at little nervous. The Doctor chuckled but froze as he remember. "The Face of Boe." He dashed off and after a moment Cassandra and Jack followed him.

The Doctor smiled as he approached the Face of Boe who now looked quiet healthy and happy. "You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor said grinning and kneeling down before the tank. In his mind he felt the brush of the Face of Boe and heard his answer.  
"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait"  
"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra hissed from behind him. Jack chuckled but kept a firm grip on Cassandra's arm, not wanting her to run off with Rose's body. The Face of Boe contuined,  
"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew"  
"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old"  
"There are? That would be impossible." The Doctor heard the Face of Boe chuckle in his mind.  
"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell me"  
"A great secret"  
"So the legend says"  
"It can wait"  
"Oi, that's no fair"  
"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time... for the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." The Face of Boe leave it at that and teleports away. The Doctor grins, impressed.  
"That is enigmatic. That-- that is - that is textbook enigmatic."

Standing up the Doctor turns his attention back to Cassandra. "And now for you." Cassandra shifts and tries to pull away from Jack who shakes his head.  
"But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me"  
"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." Cassandra starts to sob.  
"I don't want to die"  
"No one does"  
"Help me." She whimpered in Rose's voice, trying to sway him.  
"I can't."

Chip comes around the corner, causing Cassandra to gasp happily. "Mistress"  
"Ah! You're alive!" Chip grins happily at her.  
"A body... and not just that, a volunteer..." The Doctor shakes his head,  
"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." Chip stops him,  
"But I worship the mistress!" At a wink from Cassandra he continues, "I welcome her"  
"You can't, Cassandra, you-" But she does and the Doctor catches Rose's body in his arms. Jack steps back smiling, they are just too cute.

Holding Rose and gently helping her to her feet the Doctor asks, "Are you okay?" After a moment Rose starts to regain her bearings and looks up finding herself staring right at the Doctor. "You alright?" The Doctor asks.  
"Yeah." She smiles at him, "Hello." He grins,  
"Hello. Welcome back." They stare at each other, unaware of Jack grinning his face off ro Cassandra. That is until Cassandra yells,  
"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle"  
"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done"  
"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." The Doctor, Rose and Jack all exchange a confused look. Cassandra sighs in Chip's body, "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" Jack manages to catch the failing Cassandra.

"You alright?" Jack asks. Cassandra nods in Chip's form. "I'm fine." Cassandra looks over at them. "I'm dying but that's fine"  
"I can take you to the city." The Doctor said calmly as Cassandra held onto Jack for support.  
"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." Seeing Rose's upset look, Cassandra smiles at her. "And that's good." Jack helps Cassandra to her feet with the Doctor's help.  
"Come on. There's one last thing I can do."

The sound of the Tardis goes unnoticed in the glamorous party. Lights and decorations filled the place along with music, talk and laughter. At the center of it all was Cassandra, still human and living a night that she would watch later on tape. Cassandra from the future looked up at the Doctor gratefully, "Thank you"  
"Just go. And don't look back." The Doctor said, Rose reached down and took his hand.  
"Good luck."

Cassandra in Chip's body walks bravely up to her younger human self, smiling and watching her as she told another story. "And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!" When she steps away from the group for a moment Cassandra steps forward,  
"Excuse me... Lady Cassandra"  
"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now - I'm fine, thank you." She begins to turn away but is stopped by her older self.  
"No - I just wanted to say... you look beautiful"  
"Well. That's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much"  
"I mean it." Cassandra in Chip steps forward and looks into her own eyes.  
"You look... so beautiful." The younger Cassandra gasps a little, truly touched.  
"Thank you." She whispers just before her older self collapses into her arms. "Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!" The younger Cassandra gathers Chip's body into her arms. " Call a medic or something, quickly!" Someone steps forward and asks the young and frantic Cassandra,  
"Who is he"  
"There you are... there you are, I've got you... it'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing..."

Rose took the hands of Jack and the Doctor. Turning slowly the three walk back into the Tardis, ready to move on ahead. Once they were back inside the Tardis, Rose looked over at the Doctor as Jack split for the kitchen, claiming that he was starved. "What did the Face of Boe want to talk to you about? He was the one you were supposed to see right?" The Doctor smiled at Rose from across the control panel.  
"Well Face of Boe is supposed to talk to a wanderer, to the man without a home" He smirked, "the Lonely God and he decided it was yours truly." He grinned but noticed Rose frown. "What?" Rose walked over to him.  
"It's not you." She said firmly. "Why not." "Because." Rose said as she took his hand. "You have Jack and the Tardis." She said it with such finality that it gave the Doctor pause. "And you have me." They looked at each other until Rose said softly, "You're not alone Doctor." 


	7. Damin Varg

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Seven: Damin Varg

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Rose grinned from her position on a low stone bench up at the Doctor. In her arms was a strange little creature, it would be best described as a dog without a nose. Currently it was enjoying being cuddled by Rose Tyler as the Doctor looked on with a smile. He had brought them to a small calm world known as Barcelona. It was an odd little world in a small solar system at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. The sky was a light pink color with wispy blue clouds, the plants were still green but had a shiny surface beyond anything Rose had seen before. Grinning, the Doctor watched with satisfaction as Rose put down the small creature and started playing with it and another, making them roll over, play dead and the lot. 

Barcelona was doing exactly what he had hoped it would. Honestly, Cassandra's possession of Rose had scared him, not only had he let her fall into harms way but Cassandra had verified that there was still something in Rose. He loved exploring the unknown and he thrived on danger but he was rapidly discovering he wanted neither to have connection to Rose. The sight of her channeling the Time Vortex was still fresh in his mind, all the fear, awe, horror, adoration and joy that been combined in that series of moments frightened him. Knowing that his young companion would gladly die for him, shock him now than he was willing to admit.

Still at that moment, watching the nineteen year old shop girl play with a couple of noseless dogs, he couldn't quiet worry about it. Her blond hair pulled back in a red tie that matched the red hoodie that she was wearing with her favorite jeans. The same clothes she had worn at Satellite Five he realized with a start but he shook it off. Instead he turned his attention to locating his other troublesome companion. Jack was a few yards away flirting with one of the locals, a pretty red young humanoid with purple hair and the Doctor couldn't help but shake his head in sheer amazement. The lad never stopped, every planet every time. Rose looked up from her little playmates and followed the Doctor's gaze across the park. Smiling, she stood up and slid up against to him. "At least we always know what to expect from him." The Doctor grinned down at her.

"Too true, well you've seen the noseless dogs" Rose laughed and he chuckled, "I don't know what it is but that never gets old." Rose just smiled and he continued, "Ready to see the more of Barcelona, the planet not the city." "Always." He grinned down at her as she took his arm.  
"Oi, Jack, ready to see what else we can find." Jack grinned and excused himself from his latest friend with a charming smile.  
"Tired of the noseless dogs already Rose?" Jack teased catching up to them. "Where to now?" The Doctor motioned to a tall white building to the right of them. "The Barcelona Museum of Art?" Jack gave the Doctor a disbelieving look and Rose wrinkled her nose at him. "Take a look first before you judge, come on then."

Rose looked up at the Doctor for a moment when they stepped inside the museum, "Go on, off with you." Rose grinned as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the next room. Smiling the Doctor followed after a moment, pausing just for a moment about the last time he had been the building. He grinned as he stepped into the next room and found Rose and Jack were frozen in shock. Around them colors swirled in a variety of cloud shapes. Blues, greens and soft pinks swirled around like a multi colored mist. "As you can see Barcelonian art is a bit different than most of your Earth art." He stepped forward next to his companions, smiling as Rose jumped with sparks of bright red and yellow showered down around them like fireworks on Guy Fawkes Night. "Here the artwork is a computer program acting as a near virtual reality. The program shifts and changes, most of them are several days long." Jack grinned as a flood of orange lit up the room, followed by a surge of violet. Rose laughed,  
"So it's like special effects on the computer?" Rose asked "Similar," The Doctor said, "Only the program is created using what they call art zones. It's a goggle, glove and brush system where the artist 'paints' all this. It uses different dimensions since you paint length, height and width." He smiled as his companions continued to watch the light show before he pushed them along into the next room.

Deep below them, in an old and forgotten underground vault a dark mass shifted. It raised itself slowly from the floor and took in a long breath. The mass shifted as uncurling it's semi solid form into a gaseous state and shuddered in delight. "I smell power." The dark vapor inhaled again, more deeply this time, "Yes, little one radiate it, feed me."

Rose looked up at the Doctor, she watched him for a moment, now distracted from the star light show that they were now watching. This artist had painted their view of the birth of the universe. Rose briefly considered asking the Doctor if it had really looked at that but he seemed to be enjoying it. Jack was having fun trying to make sense out of the technology, at times like this Rose was grateful that she didn't understand it, it made it easier to enjoy these kinds of things. Still she felt a nag in the back of her mind. The Doctor, feeling her gaze looked down at her. "Alright there Rose?" She nodded,  
"Yeah, just thinking." "What about?" She paused,  
"The Gamestation." He tensed despite himself. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" He returned his gaze to her, aware that Jack was now listening. "What do you remember?" Rose stopped,  
"I remember being in the Tardis, then there was this..." She trailed off as her eyes glazed over slightly, Jack and the Doctor exchanged a worried look. "There was this singing in my head, it was so beautiful." She shook herself out of her daze, "And the next thing I remember is watching you beat the Sycorax." The Doctor paused, considering his next words.  
"I know you want to understand Rose," she looked up at him, sensing his next word, "but-" Seeing that she was about to cut him off, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "but I think it is best to let those memories come at their own place." He said gravely, removing his hands, "A time and a place for everything after all." He then grinned at them. "On to the next show then."

"Welcome to the Damin Varg room." A woman in a blue robe said, stepping up to them. She had the tell tale red skin and purple hair of the Barcelonians. Jack noticed the Doctor frown at her words, but the Doctor quickly corrected his facial features before Rose could see. "I'm Siress Katron, please feel free to ask me if you have any difficultly"  
"What do we do here?" Rose asked suddenly, noting the absence of another art show. Siress Katron smiled and took Rose's hand.  
"Here we let our visitors try their hand at the art zone." She lead Rose to a small platform in the middle of the room. Next to it was a small table with gloves, a tablet and goggles. "Put these on." Rose glanced back at the Doctor who grinned and nodded. Grinning and forgetting her earlier distress Rose slid the goggles and gloves on before taking the tablet and stepping onto the platform.

Seeing that Rose was distracted, Jack stepped up the Doctor. "What does Damin Varg mean?" The Doctor sighed,  
"I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one." Jack sighed,  
"Bad Wolf." The Doctor nodded.  
"This museum is built on an ancient temple of Barcelona. This room is the oldest part of it, it was the main hall of the temple." He pointed up near the roof where Jack could clearly see the words 'Damin Varg' craved into the stone. "Those words have been here for thirty thousand years"  
"Do you think it's happening again?" Jack asked quietly.  
"I honestly don't know. We can't keep her in the dark forever." The Doctor said, watching Rose carefully use the art tools to slowly build a colorful bubble around herself, he smiled in spite of himself. Jack looked over at Rose's art project and smiled as well, then looking back at the Doctor he cheekily added,  
"We could always lock her in her room." "Don't tempt me."

Sire Teimpo leaped up from his chair in his cozy office as black gas began pouring into the room. "Sweet Alonia!" He reached for the door controls only to pulled back as the gas formed two hands and grabbed him around the neck. The museum curator gasped desperately reaching towards his desk. A disembodied voice laughed, "Thirty thousand years and you still gasp and groan. Nothing changes." Sire Teimpo began to collapse but stopped as the black mist entered his eyes. The once blue eyes flashed black before turning a deep violet color. Standing, the creature, now in control of Sire Teimpo straightened his robes and smirked before brushing out of the room.

He sniffed the air, the scent was growing, something old, ancient was here. The tiniest brush of it's power had woken him two kilometers below the museum. He searched the curator's memories, searching for the basics of what had missed. It had been a long time ago, he had angered the wrong people. It took a lot to bring the Time Lords down, they were so arrogant and rarely came down off their high horses. Smirking he sniffed the power that was seeping into the walls of the temple. This, this was unchecked, raw power enough to over thrown even the Time Lords. Set smiled and opened the door before him that lead into the Damin Varg room.

The Doctor glanced over towards the door as a tall Barcelonian man entered. The gold trim on his blue robes identified him to be the curator of the museum. He nodded to him and Jack before looking at Rose. The Doctor tensed as he saw something akin to excitement and lust flash across the mans' face. The Doctor reached into his pocket, putting his hand on the sonic screwdriver before walking up to Siress Katron. "I'm afraid we have to be leaving." She smiled and shut down the program. Jack glanced over at the new arrival and shivered at the rather horrible look at passed over his face when the Doctor helped Rose off the platform.

The Doctor started moving Rose towards the door, "Don't stop Rose." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Something in his gut was screaming to run, he didn't know what it was but on a very basic level he knew that something evil had just arrived in the room. Set frowned and looked at the man in the leather coat, examining him through his alien eyes. His eyes widened and shifted back to black.  
"TIME LORD!" The Doctor pushed Rose to Jack as the doors all slammed shut and sealed. Jack shifted Rose behind him as the Doctor turned to face the unknown man.  
"And to whom am I speaking?" The Doctor asked walking back to the center of the room, putting space between him and his companions. "I am Set, Lord of the Bayilonia Cluster." The Doctor's eyes widened as his lessons at the Time Lord Academy in Time Lord history shifted to the surface.  
"Bollocks."

Set scanned the being before him, "Who is it then Time Lord? Who is it here that holds the Key to the Universe? Where is the power that awoke me after thirty thousand years!?" Jack pulled out his laser pistol, keeping hold of Rose's hand. The Doctor looked long and hard at Set,  
"There is just me, a Time Lord, I do not know what you seek." "You lie Time Lord, you know it and you fear it." Set grinned in his stolen body, "Even now I can feel it feeding me!" Throwing back his head Set roared and torn himself from the body of Sire Teimpo, the Doctor took a step back as the black mass filled the room. Siress Katron screamed and ducked into another corner. "What do you want?!" The Doctor yelled at the black mass which was rapidly expanding.  
"I want back what your ancestors stole from me. I want the power you protect"  
"Jack, get Rose out of here!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder, Jack pulled out his sonic blaster and set to work on the sealed door.

Jack grabbed Rose's hand and started to pull her through the hole his blaster had made in the wall. Set roared as his eyes landed on Rose, Rose looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting the make shift red ones. Gasping she reached to her throat as she started chocking. The Doctor spun and caught her in his arms as she fell unconscious. Gently he lowered her to the floor. Set laughed, his cold voice echoing off of the stone room. "Oh, the Time Lords are gone save you and now the ultimate power of the universe lies in a child." The Doctor looked up from Rose at Set in shock. "And you didn't even know it."

Jack yelled out a warning that came to late as the Doctor was thrown across the room and into a wall. Screwing up his face in decision, Jack picked up Rose before turning to the hole his blaster had made. He gasped as it closed before his eyes. "I do not suffer your species human." Jack put Rose down on the floor gently before pulling his gun again. He stepped over her and spared a glance at the unconscious Doctor.  
"What does that make you"  
"I am of the old ones. I came before the dawn of time with my brother Fenric. I was struck down by Rasilon, Omega and Korkano. My power is beyond you mortal, swear your life to me and I may yet spare you." Jack smirked,  
"I like the side I'm on now." He raised his gun and fired three shots, all of which had no affect.  
"Then I shall kill you." Jack fired until his ammo ran out. Sighing he threw his gun down,  
"Yeah well, been there done that." Set growled and a surge of black energy was flung at Jack, only to be stopped by a shimmer of golden light.

Golden light rapidly filled the room, pushing Set back as he shrank from the power. Jack turned to find Rose on her feet behind him. He fell to his knees, unable to truly look at her. Her long hair was blowing around her as her eyes glowed gold and her entire body was wrapped in light. "I am the Bad Wolf." Rose stated to Set, her voice sounding far away to Jack as she spoke to the ancient entity. Regaining himself Jack stumbled his way to the Doctor to wake him.

The Doctor groaned as he rose up onto his knees and then nearly fell back down as he took in the scene before him. Half of the massive hall was filled with an almost blinding light from Rose while the other half was nothing but shadows. "Submit to me Bad Wolf and I shall spare your mortal life." Set growled but even as he said it, the Doctor could feel and see Set's shadows being pushed back.  
"This universe no longer allows you." Rose stated, holding her chin up, "All things have their time and place." She raised her right hand, "Yours is no more." The Doctor and Jack closed their eyes as the air went white and the room started shaking. Jack covered his ears as the screams of Set filled the room as all he was fell apart. 

Blinking to clear his sight and Doctor stood, despite the shaking ground. "Rose stop this!" She turned to look at him and he ran up to her. "You're tearing the place apart!" "His prison, the remnants of Set must become dust"  
"You'll kill us too!" Jack yelled to her, grabbing her shoulder. Her eyes turned back to brown as she turned to the Doctor.  
"No I shall not." Her eyes flashed gold but the room did not stop shaking.  
"Rose! You've got to stop!" The Doctor yelled but he stopped as the sound of Tardis' engines began echoing in the room. His jaw went slack as the Tardis materialized a few feet from them. He shallowed once before regaining himself, "Jack get her started!" Jack nodded and ran into the Tardis.

Turning his attention back to Rose, the Doctor tried to get her attention. "Rose, okay enough, let's go!" Rose did not look at him but whispered.  
"You must go, my Doctor. Set must be destroyed"  
"The building will come down without you at this point Rose"  
"I can't stop." She whimpered, her eyes returning to brown, "It hurts but I can't stop."

The Doctor had thought he knew agony already but at that moment he felt something far beyond anything he had felt before, not when Adric died, he left Susan or even during the Time War. "Rose please let go." He begged,  
"I can't my Doctor." She whispered, "I can't break the hold." He watched in fear as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts." He made a quick decision, one that he hoped would save them both. Touching her cheek gently, he turned her face back towards him.  
"I think you need a doctor." He said softly with a smile before he leaned in a brushed his lips against hers. It was wonderful, it was cliche but he couldn't care as he felt the power slipping back into Rose as she regained dominance over the Bad Wolf. Pulling back after a moment he saw the glow fade and her eyes slide shut. Smiling he caught her gently in his arms, before running into the Tardis.

Outside people ran from the collapsing building as the last remnants of Set, the ancient being that had enslaved half a galaxy were lost in dust. No one heard over the dim, the tell tale wheezing of the Tardis engines as it vanished off the planet, seconds before the building completely came down.

Next time on Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw I 


	8. Tooth and Claw I

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eight: Tooth and Claw I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This will be divided into several parts to keep the chapters from being too long. And a not on last chapter, I couldn't help myself, I needed a kiss! At least he knows how to snap Rose back...hehehehe

Nothing seemed odd or out of place in the peaceful country side, the only thing that marked the scene special in any way was a carriage making it's way across the landscape. What set this carriage apart was the escort of armed soldiers in red uniforms. A few miles down the road things were not so calm at an old manor house. In the yard of the old dark and unkept house a group of bald and athletic men were being approached by the Stewart of the house.

"Come now, Father. You should know better. You're not welcome here, and especially not today. I've got no time to start old arguments." The Stewart said, trying to respectful despite himself. The priest known as Father Angelo replied very calmly,  
"We want only one thing"  
"And what would that be?" The Stewart asked patiently, Father Angelo looked up at the manor.  
"This house." The Stewart blinked in surprise before asking around a laugh,  
"You want the house"  
"We will take the house." The priest said without showing any emotions.  
"Would you like my wife while you're at it?" The Stewart asked sarcastically, shaking his head.  
"If you won't stand aside, then we'll take it by force." The Father replied, once again showing no emotion or anything at all on his face.  
"By what power? The Hand of God?" The Stewart demanded.  
"No. The Fist of Man."

The action of the priest is swift as the staff he carried is thrust into the Stewart's stomach, knocking the man to the ground. He is then kicked by Father Angelo across the yard. With a swift nod he signals to his monks behind him who drop their robes. The group is now revealed to be wearing red gis and using their staffs they attack the defending manor servants. After dispatching the outer defense the monks make their way through the house capturing the maids, the lady of the house and finally Sir Robert, the manor owner, himself.

A short time later the staff wakes to find themselves chained together in the cellar, beneath the kitchen. They mummer quietly together trying the strength of their chains for but a moment before the door is wretched open the monks drag a covered cage into the room. The Stewart is first to speak to their captors. "What's in there? What is it, what's under the canvas?" Father Angelo does not answer his question but instead stares at the cage as if enchanted. "Father, answer me. What's in there?" The Father turns to look at the prisoners, fear, guilt and grief shining though his haunted eyes.  
"May God forgive me." He whispers before the trap is pulled away and screams fill the room.

Rose was angry, there was no other word that she could really put to how she was feeling these days. Now she was still happy to be with the Doctor and with Jack, traveling through time and space but things had been strained lately. She was fighting with them all the time, she knew something was going on but neither would tell her and Rose Tyler had figured out a few basic details. One it had to do with whatever happened on Satellite Five, two it had to do with her recent fainting spells and three it had something to do with their departure of Barcelona two days ago. However, neither of her boys was talking and her dreams had started becoming rather strange. She heard singing in her head every night now, right before she fell asleep and then there were images of golden light, the Daleks and a dark cloud. One of the more pleasant parts of the dreams had been a kiss from the Doctor. Rose however, was sure that all of these events were parts of her imagination. The Doctor and Jack, however, seemed constantly on edge. Even now she could see them talking in low voices in the control room.

"We have to tell her Doctor, it's getting out of hand." Jack hissed, checking to make sure Rose couldn't hear them as the Doctor tinkered with the Tardis.  
"And tell her what Jack." The Doctor snapped, "Tell her we don't have a bloody clue what's happening to her, it would just scare her." Jack sighed,  
"Yeah, but she knows something is going on. She's not stupid"  
"I know that." The Doctor said, a bit more harshly than he meant to. Jack raised an eyebrow,  
"You've been all moody since Barcelona too Doc." The Doctor flinched at the shortened name but Jack ignored it, "You never did say how you got her to stop"  
"I just broke her concentration on Set, once she was focusing on something else the power retreated." He said simply, not looking Jack in the eye. Jack grinned ready to tease the Doctor,  
"It's not like you kissed her Doc," Seeing the Doctor tense, Jack's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. "Oh my God you did." The Doctor didn't answer, instead he kept tinkering. Jack laughed and was about to say more when Rose stepped into the room.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked looking at the guys carefully, trying to find clues to their behavior. Jack leapt to his feet. "Yea, the Doctor's just adjusting the flow control." Rose nodded slowly, not knowing what it was but spared a glance down at the Doctor, not seeing Jack's grin as his eyes darted between the two of them. After a minute or two the Doctor climbed out from the belly of the Tardis. "Right then, where to today?" His companions gave him a blank look and he rolled his eyes. "Alright then how about 2079"  
"What happens in 2079?" Rose asked as the Doctor darted around Tardis, setting the controls.  
"I don't know, let's find out!" He hit the switch and the Tardis lurched onto her new flight course.

The Tardis lurches to a stop, sending the three time travelers to the floor laughing, the tension broken by the thought of a new adventure. Jack jumped up first and gave Rose a hand as the Doctor stood. "Right then 2079! Let's see what happens!" He steps out the door to be met with the sight of Scottish soldiers surrounding him, all with guns on him. Jack and Rose stepped out behind him and shut the door of the Tardis firmly before putting his hands up. "1879." The Doctor groaned.

One of the mounted soldiers spoke up harshly, "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." Rose looked down at her tee shirt and overall skirt in confusion.  
"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked, glad for his northern accent. The Captain frowned.  
"How can you be ignorant of that"  
"Oh, I'm-- I'm dazed and confused. My partner and I've been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?" He asked looking to Rose.  
"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot"  
"No, don't do that." The Doctor said groaning.  
"Hoots mon"  
"No, really don't. Really." He said more firmly. Jack tried not to laugh behind them.  
"Will you identify yourself, sir"  
"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon." Th Doctor said, using the first name that came to him. "From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may..." He said starting to reach for his pocket, "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." He said showing them his slightly physic paper. "And this is my assistant Jonathan Harkness." Jack frowned but didn't argue.

A regal voice from within the carriage now interrupted. "Let them approach"  
"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The Captain insisted still suspicious.  
"Let them approach." At this the Captain gestured for them to approach.  
"You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." The Doctor nods as a footman opens the door to reveal an aged woman in black.  
"Rose, Jack - might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The Doctor said gently with a bow as Jack followed suit, Rose curtsied.  
"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked"  
"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials." The Doctor nods and hands her the slightly psychic paper, which she studies for a moment.  
"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." The Doctor tries to hide his surprise,  
"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen"  
"A tree on the line." Queen Victoria said simply.  
"An accident?" The Doctor asked.

The Queen merely gave him a bored look. "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." The Doctor nodded in thought,  
"An assassination attempt"  
"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" Rose asked in surprise despite Jack's hushing motions. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.  
"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." They looked up to see Captain Reynolds on his horse behind them.  
"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The Queen nodded solemnly,  
"This Doctor, his assintant and his... timorous beastie will come with us"  
"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall"  
"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

The carriage rolled forward, followed by the Doctor, Jack and Rose on foot. The three were talking quietly together. Jack gave the carriage ahead of them a funny look. "It's strange, when I hear assassination I think of Kennedy or Clinton"  
"1879 - she's had six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!" The Doctor said grinning at Rose who squealed excitedly,  
"I know!" Jack laughed at them.  
"I guess it's a brit thing"  
"I want her to say" Rose threw on a very fake upper class accent, "'we are not amused'. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." The Doctor shook his head at her but Jack grinned.  
"Done." The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

The carriage entered the yard of Torchwood Estate, the old manor towering over the small open area. Up in the house a well groomed but haggard looking man gazed down at the new arrivals. "I can't do this. It's treason." Sir Robert said to Father Angelo who was standing behind him in a suit. Father Angelo stepped right up behind Sir Robert.  
"Then your wife will suffer the consequences. And believe me, Sir Robert... she will be devoured." Sir Robert closed his eyes, defeated before turning and leaving the room to greet the visitors.

Queen Victoria gracefully stepped out of the carriage, aided by one of the footmen. Sir Robert emerged from the house with Father Angelo right behind him. "Your Majesty." He said before sweeping into a bow. Queen Victoria smiled,  
"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" He answered after a brief pause, an expression of guilt and doubt briefly passing over his face.  
"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, realizing that Sir Robert didn't want the Queen there.

Queen Victoria did not seem to notice or care but instead spoke up cheerfully, " Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" Sir Robert grimed at her words but the Queen did not notice. "And please excuse the naked girl"  
"Sorry."

Jack couldn't help himself and in a very bad accent added, "She's a feral child. The Doctor bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man"  
"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused." Rose gave the Queen a pointed look, "What do you think, Ma'am?" The Doctor smiled, trying not to laugh as the Queen replied,  
"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed"  
"So close." Rose hissed to Jack.

Captain Reynolds, still on his horse, started giving out orders to the soldiers, "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up." The soldiers took from the carriage a small wooden box and very carefully they took it past the Doctor, Rose and Jack and into the house. "What's in there, then?" The Doctor asked, now interested.  
"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." Rose and Jack now perked up very interested, "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." The soldiers moved around the house as the Doctor lead Rose and Jack inside. Down in the cellar, the captive watch the visitors go by but are frightened into silence as the man in the cage raises a finger to his lips.

Sir Robert stepped into the observatory at the top of the house, followed by Queen Victoria, the Doctor and his companions. Sir Robert glanced at Father Angelo and his two monks, all dressed as household staff. "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." The Queen breathed stepping towards a large telescope that dominated the room.  
"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." "Wish I'd met him, sounds like my kind of a man. May I?" The Doctor said gesturing towards the telescope. Sire Robert nodded,  
"Help yourself." The Doctor stepped away from the others up towards the telescope and was followed by Rose and Jack.

The Doctor examined the telescope and the wheel next to it with a puzzled expression. "What did he model it on?" Sir Robert shurgged,  
"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric." The Doctor smirked at Rose and Jack. "wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." The Doctor looked through the telescope.  
"This makes no sense," he dropped his voice, "There's way too many prisms , it doesn't work." He raised his voice again so Sir Robert and the Queen could hear, "It's fantastic."

Queen Victoria smiled stepping forward, "And the imagination of it should be applauded"  
"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Rose said looking at the Queen who just stared at her. "You could easily... not be amused, or something...? No?" The Queen finally said,  
"This device surveys the infinite work of God." The Doctor looks at Rose with an affectionate smile on her smile while Jack beams in pleasure at her failure. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales"  
"Stars and magic, I like him more and more." The Doctor said starting to walk around the telescope. The Queen smiled,  
"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." She turned to Rose. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." The Doctor leaned near Rose and whispered,  
"That's Bavaria"  
"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The Queen continued.

The Doctor looked over to Sir Robert, "So, what's this wolf, then?" Sir Robert looked nervous,  
"It's just a story." The Doctor noticed the worried look that Sir Robert gave to Father Angelo,  
"Then tell it." The Doctor said.  
"It's said that-" Sir Robert began only to be cut off by Father Angelo.  
"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark"  
"Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert said, relieved.  
"And then supper. And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." "It's not amusing, is it?" The Queen glanced back at her, before turning back to Sir Robert, clearly dismissing Rose's comment. Jack grinned over at Rose only to have her throw him a face. The Doctor covered his own smile at them bickering silently.  
"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight." The Queen stated, her eyes wide.  
"So there is, Ma'am."

Not much later the soldiers standing guard are handed mugs by Father Angelo and his monks. Grinning the soldiers except the warm drinks as the sun had set, leaving the first floor and the halls cold. Father Angelo watched with satisfaction as the soldiers dropped quickly after taking their drinks. His monks rush out and grab the guns.

Rose gasped and jumped back as she opened the wardrobe door. She had finally picked out a long blue dress that should please the Queen. She looked down in surprise at the small woman crouched inside breathing heavily. Reaching out Rose pulled the woman up and helped her to the bed. "They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady." Rose took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Listen - I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me." Flora shock her head and her body started shaking.  
"Oh, but I can't, Miss"  
"What's your name"  
"Flora." She said softly.  
"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs - soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." Rose peers cautiously out of the door and seeing that the coast is clear, takes Flora's hand and leads her down the corridor. Just around the corner lies one of the unconscious guards. "Oh, Miss. I did warn you!" Rose drops to her knees to check his pulse.  
"He's not dead... I don't think - he must be drugged or something." Rose says starting to rise just as Flora is grabbed from behind by Father Angelo. Rose struggled briefly as she was also grabbed from behind but was no match for the monk. Together the two women were drug away.

Next time on Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw II 


	9. Tooth and Claw II

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Nine: Tooth and Claw II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This will be divided into several parts to keep the chapters from being too long. This chapter is to my top three reviewers: Zen Clarke, Neko and RagaMuffinSun!

Queen Victoria, Sir Robert, The Doctor and Captain Jack sat around a small set table in a darkened room. Large windows dominated one side of it, letting moonlight shine through and add to the candle light. Father Angelo stepped up near the table to address the Doctor, "Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her"  
"That's alright, thank you." The Doctor said, shaking his head, typical of Rose. He turned to Sir Robert, "We're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come, Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares"  
"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction"  
"You must miss him." The Doctor said gently to the Queen, she looked at him, her face softening.

"Very much." She paused, her expression saddening, "Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the... hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place... it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait." The Doctor nods slightly, Jack notes a faraway expression matching the Queen's on his face. "Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters!" She says, returning a smile to her face.

Down in the cellar, Rose and Flora were now chained with the others. Many of their faces with drawn in terror as they gazed straight ahead that the man in the cage. "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Lady Isobel warned gravely, her voice shaking with her own fear. Rose glanced at her in surprise before looking back at the cage.  
"But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Lady Isobel looked harshly at Rose, her voice betraying her deep fear.  
"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." The Host raised his head to look at them his pure black eyes making the household staff and Lady Isobel whimper in terror and Rose stare in fear.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and... devoured." Sir Robert said looking at his dinner companions. Captain Reynold, laughed and stated,

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." Queen Victoria frowned at the comment but Sir Robert continued.  
"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead."

Rose stood up slowly, glad for the spare chain length. Slowly she stepped forward, towards the Host, behind her Lady Isobel whispered, "Don't, child." Rose ignored her, taking another step before kneeling down.  
"Who are you?" She asks trying to keep her voice even.  
"Don't enrage him." The Stewart warned but again Rose ignored him.  
"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose asked bravely,  
"Ohhh... intelligence..." The Host breathed looking up at her.  
"Where were you born"  
"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." The Host whispered.

The Doctor set his mug down and looked back at Sir Robert, "Are there descriptions of the creature?" Jack looked up from his food at Sir Robert, trying to stay interested in the fairy tale. Sir Robert solemnly nodded.  
"Oh yes, Doctor. Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal." The Doctor leaned forward intrigued,  
"A werewolf?" Jack looked up, now officially interested.

Rose took a deep breath before voicing her next question, "All right... so the body's human... but what about you? The thing inside"  
"So far from home"  
"If you wanna get back home, we can help." She said gently.  
"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose"  
"How would you do that"  
"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch"  
"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asked, slightly shocked.  
"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..." He lunged forward against the bars, making all the prisoners, including Rose jump back. "Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!" "Seen what?" Rose asked, a little frightened.  
"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"

Rose fights to keep his gaze and takes a deep breath to study herself. "I don't know what you mean." Rose finally said, the Host's lips twist into a smile.  
"I can see it, I can smell it. You've howled, you've felt the might of the wolf." He leaned towards her more, pushing his face between the bars. "You've had it running in your veins." It paused. "Yet, and yet still human, how still human. I can smell the wolf but I can't see the wolf." He stopped and Rose kept fighting to breath normally. "You burn as the stars and suns Bad Wolf but all I need is the moon."

Upstairs Sir Robert was still telling his story, now with a very interested audience on all sides. "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast - to have learned its purpose." Father Angelo moves away from the table to look out the window at the now fully risen moon. "I should've listened." Sir Robert said regretfully before looking to Father Angelo. "His work was hindered - he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations." He said quickly.  
"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." Queen Victoria said.  
"That's what I thought. But now I wonder... what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" Jack looks over to see the Father muttering by the window.  
"Doctor?" He asks gesturing towards the Father. The Doctor looks over, while still listening.  
"What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?" Sir Robert asked. "And what if they were with us right now?"

The doors of the cellar are thrown open and the moonlight floods in, over the Host's cage. He presses his face back against the bars with a blissful smile. "Moonlight..." He moaned in pleasure. The prisoners shift around uncomfortably, none sure what is about to occur. The Host sheds his cloak and stretches out his body. A wind blows through the cellar. The Host grasps the bars of the cage as his body begins shaking. Rose looks at the others urgently, "All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look - listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" Taking the chain Rose gives it a sharp tug, "Come on! With me! Pull!" The prisoners start yelling and shaking, some reaching for the chain as growling fills the room. Lady Isobel stares at the cage in horror. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on - pull!" Rose yells finally getting everyone to star pulling the chains from the wall.

Father Angelo was still standing perfectly still, save for his lips that remained chanting. "What is the meaning of this?" Queen Victoria demanded from behind the Captain. Captain Reynolds pointed his gun at the Father,  
"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" He demanded without glancing at the man in question.  
"What's happening?" Queen Victoria demanded. Sir Robert looked at her, guilt in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife." The Doctor was beginning to worry as well.  
"Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she?!" The Doctor yelled as Jack pulled his own gun, seeing that he wasn't going to get answers the Doctor yelled, "Sir Robert, Jack - come on!" The three men ran from the room to find the hostages.

Down below the Host twisted and flexed as his body began shifting and changing. The sound of bones grinding and breaking could be heard through out the room as the change continued. "... three... Pull!" Rose yelled to her fellow prisoners, "One - two - three - pull!"

Captain Reynolds still had his gun on Father Angelo, "Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!" The Father ignores him and keeps chanting,  
"Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est. Lu"  
"What is it that you want?" The Captain demanded, the Father slowly turned to look at them.  
"The throne." He states before taking the gun from the Captain's hand and delivering a blow to the head. Queen Victoria's eyes widen and she takes a step back in surprise.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose screams as they pull again, out of the corner of her eye she can make out that the change has been completed, the chain breaks lose just as Jack kicks the door in. Jack, the Doctor and Sir Robert all rush into the cellar. "Where the hell have you two been!?" Rose yells as Jack grabs her hand. The Doctor stares at the werewolf, his manic grin appearing on his face.  
"Fantastic." Sir Robert lunged forward to his wife, taking her hand.  
"Get out! Get out!"

The wolf begins the bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff are all clamoring to get out of the room. The Doctor suddenly remembers the urgency of the situation and turns back to them. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He yells, running to door himself as Rose and Jack were ushering out the household staff,  
"Come on!" Rose yelled,  
"Move!" Jack added. The werewolf stands tall, free of the cage, casting a large shadow over the room. He throws the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor who finally stops staring and makes a run for it. He slams the door behind him and locks it with his sonic screwdriver. The wolf stretches up and howls at the moon.

Queen Victoria held her head tall as she stood facing Father Angelo, "I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?" "We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon"  
"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life..." With her hands shaking, she reached into her bag and pulled a small gun, "... I am hardly unprepared." Father Angelo gives her a slight smile.  
"Oh, I don't think so, woman." "The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty'." Queen Victoria stated just before she pulled the trigger.

Downstairs the Stewart was handing guns to all the male staff. "Arms... and your strife... ready everyone?" He turned to Lady Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." Lady Isobel turned to husband,  
" I can't leave you. What will you do"  
"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me - just go." Nodding Lady Isobel kissed him once before gathering the maids.  
"All of you at my side, come on!" She lead them out.

Rose rubbed her wrists as the Doctor finished using the sonic screwdriver to remove her cuffs. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths - did it say what it wanted?" He looked up at her, Rose sighed and shrugged,  
"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." A loud crashing sound from the cellar catches their attention. Motioning for Jack to stay with Rose, the Doctor steps out into the corridor and looks down it to see the wolf. The wolf growls at him sending the Doctor back into the room when he grabs Rose's hand and pulls her behind the line of armed me. Jack follows them, staying in front of Rose.  
"Fire!" The Stewart yells as the wolf comes out of the corridor before them. "Fire!" He yells again as the wolf stumbles back.

Lady Isobel meanwhile rushed to the door of the kitchen, only to find it sealed shut. Behind her, the maids whimpered. "It won't open - they've sealed us in"  
"Oh, my Lady - look!" Flora gasps, pointing out the window. Lady Isobel joined her and followed the girl's gaze to see the monks standing around the house with guns. " They'll never let us out. They mean for us to die!" Flora yelled, bursting into hysterical tears. "Don't say that, Flora!"

The smoke slowly clears before the firing squad, Jack keeps his gun at the ready. "What do you think?" He asks the Doctor softly, the Doctor looks as the smoke clears and seeing no sign of the wolf he replies.  
"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." The Stewart looks at him sternly,  
"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault"  
"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor yelled, grasping Rose's hand tightly, Jack joined the Doctor beside Rose.  
"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He strides across the room to look down the corridor, checking for signs of the wolf. The Doctor watches him, anger and concern etched on his face. Apparently seeing nothing, he strides back looking mildly triumphant. "Must've crawled away to die-" Suddenly he is pulled up through the ceiling by a clawed hand.  
"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor yells pulling Rose out the door, Jack follows wiht his gun but the firing squad is frozen in horror.

In the kitchen Lady Isobel stood in the far corner by the sealed door , holding the hands of her two youngest hands, trying to comfort them. "Did they kill it?" Flora asked looking up at her. Isobel said nothing but rather listened carefully for any noise. She watches, wrapping her arms around Flora as they hear the wolf nearing the open door as she and girls move to the floor. Isobel shut her eyes tightly and looked away. The wolf sniffed at the door before slowly moving away. Isobel slowly opened her eyes and looked up in confusion. Down the hall Queen Victoria pulled the small box from the safe and placed it in her handbag.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Sir Robert rush into the nearest room. The Doctor slams the door behind them and locks it with his sonic screwdriver. Sir Robert turns to see Queen Victoria coming down the stairs, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty"  
"Sir Robert! What's happening"  
"I heard such terrible noises." Queen Victoria said looking to Sir Robert as Jack slipped away.  
"Your Majesty - we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here"  
"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." The Queen said after a pause.  
"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut." Jack said to the Doctor as he returned. The Doctor nodded and turned to Queen Victoria. "Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window." He gestures through a door and Queen Victoria obliges with her head held high. Sir Robert follows and they find themselves in another upstairs room.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert said moving in front of the Queen. "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh.  
"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Jack asked from the doorway of the room. Sir Robert nodded before opening the window, only to have to duck as the monks opened fire. "Looks like we get to stay a bit longer." The Doctor said.  
" Do they know who I am"  
"Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting." Rose said tactfully.  
"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." She jumps as a howling rings through the air. The groups runs into the hallways as the wolf bangs against the door.  
"What do we do?" Rose asked, the Doctor took her hand,  
"Our old favorite Rose, run!"

Next time on Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw III 


	10. Tooth and Claw III

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Ten: Tooth and Claw III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This will be divided into several parts to keep the chapters from being too long.

Having reached the top of the stairs, they run through the corridors, the wolf close on their tails. It is nearly upon them, ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appears holding a gun. He shoots and the wolf reels backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducks behind the corridor where they others are standing, out of breath. "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty"  
"I have it. It's safe." She said, reassuring him, he nodded and gave her a slight smile,  
"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown." He said cocking his gun.  
"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor insisted.  
"They'll buy you time. Now, run!"

He positions himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert had already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor and Jake, and finally by Rose who stares at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds. Jack, The Doctor, Sir Robert and Queen Victoria run into the library. Rose stops outside the door and watches as Captain Reynolds shoots at the werewolf as it bounds down the corridor towards him, pounces upon him and then rips him apart. Rose is frozen in horror and cannot move. Jack looks back at her, his eyes widening. "Rose!" He rushes out, grabs her around the waist and pulls her into the room in time for the Doctor to slam the door and lock it with the sonic screwdriver.

The three men then rapidly start barricading the door. "Hush, wait a minute." The Doctor says, causing the others to fall silent as he leans against the door. On the other side he can hear the wolf sniffing the door before it turns and leaves."It's gone." He turns to look at the others in surprise. "It left"  
"Listen." Rose says softly as Jack takes her hand. The group is perfectly still as they listen to the wolf move around the room. "Is this the only door?" The Doctor asks Sir Robert quietly.  
"Yes." Sir Robert begins but his eyes widen in horror, "No!" He and the Doctor leap into action, barricading the second door.  
"Shh!" Rose silences then and they all pause as they hear the wolf's footfalls fading as it leaves the area.

"What's stopping it?" Jack asked putting his gun away and releasing Rose's hand.  
"It's something in this room." The Doctor said looking around it, "What is it, why can't it get in?" The Doctor asks himself looking around.  
"I'll tell you what, though..." Rose started, getting his attention, trying to distract herself from her fear and her concerns about the wolf's earlier words.  
"What"  
"Werewolf"  
"I know!" The Doctor said grinning. Rose laughed and they hugged each other.

After a moment the Doctor pulled away. "You alright Rose?" He asked concerned.  
"I'm okay yeah." "Jack you alright." Jack grinned and walked up to them.  
"Yeah, I'm good, surprised but good." Queen Victoria stares at them, wide eyed. From a chair the haggard Sir Robert looks at her.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff"  
"Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you like Jack." "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose stated.

Queen Victoria tensed in anger. "Do you think this is funny?" Rose paled,  
"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry." She said meekly. Jack touched her shoulder gently.  
"What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature"  
"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor said folding his arms across his chest.  
"I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world."

Lady Isobel looked out at the monks bathed in moonlight. "Mistletoe... they're all garlanded in mistletoe and the wolf doesn't attack them. Who brought this into the kitchen?" She asked looking down at the mistletoe covered floor.  
"It must've been the Brethren." Flora said after a moment.  
"Gather it up. Quickly. Every last scrap!" The women dive into action gathering the mistletoe and throwing it on the table. "Quick, now!"

The Doctor ran his hands over the wall, "What is it?" He looks up to see a craving of mistletoe. "Mistletoe... Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" "I don't know, I suppose..." The Doctor runs over to the window and looks down at the Brethren. "Mistletoe! That's it the walls have mistletoe in them, just like the Brethren are wearing"  
"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.  
"Well, it thinks it is. The monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things"  
"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert stated from his seat.  
"I can see the brains skipped a generation." The Doctor snapped, "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He reaches up, grabs one and tosses it to Rose. "Arm yourselves."

Down in the kitchen the women continued their work. "No sound of the wolf, my Lady. Perhaps it's gone." Flora said hopefully. "Perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there. And if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him." Lady Isobel said firmly to Flora. Flora nodded and tossed more mistletoe into the pot.

"Biology, zoology... there might be something on wolves in here.." Rose said, flipping through a thick volume. The Doctor tosses both her and Jack another book. The two companions quickly begin flipping through them. "Now this is it!" The Doctor says jumping off the ladder. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." On the open page there is an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky. Rose, Jack and Sir Robert gather around. "A spaceship?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor.  
"A shooting star." Sir Robert said, "'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery"  
"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Jack asked from behind Rose who nodded her agreement to his question.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host." The Doctor said after a moment. "But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert demanded.  
"That's what it wants. It said so, the... the Empire of the Wolf." Rose added.  
"Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake.." He shivers. Queen Victoria stands behind him.  
"Sir Robert!" Sir Robert rushes to her side, "If I am to die here"  
"Don't say that, Your Majesty"  
"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself"  
"This isn't the time to be worrying about your valuables, Your Majesty." The Doctor said.  
"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this."

The Queen withdraws the Koh-I-Noor from her bag and holds it in the palm of her hand. "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked, her eyes wide. Jack raised an eyebrow impressed as the Doctor stepped forward for a closer look "The greatest diamond on Earth"  
"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die"  
"Well that's true if you own anything long enough." The Doctor said with a smirk, "May I?" Queen Victoria gently places the diamond in his open palm. Rose leans closer,  
"That is so beautiful." She breaths.  
"How much is that worth?" Jack asks looking over the Doctor's shoulder.  
"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week"  
"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose said, peering at the diamond. The Doctor smirked,  
"And she'd win." Jack nodded in agreement.

Sir Robert looked around the room again. "Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." The Doctor, still thinking of the diamond looked up at the Queen.  
"Why do you travel with it"  
"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting"  
"Oh, but it's perfect"  
"My late husband never thought so." Queen Victoria said softly.  
"Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting"  
"He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." The Doctor froze at her words.  
"Unfinished... oh, yes!" He grinned and tossed the stone back to Queen Victoria.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond all these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! What if - this house, it's a trap for you - is that right, Ma'am"  
"Obviously." Queen Victoria said trying to follow him.  
"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" The Doctor said grinning his usual manic grin.  
"Explain yourself, Doctor"  
"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf." The Doctor frowned, noticing a sprinkle of plaster falling from the ceiling. He stepped closer to it and looked up. After a moment everyone else looked up to see the wolf on the outside of the glass ceiling.

"Time to go!" The Doctor said before grabbing Rose's hand as Jack and Sir Robert tear down the barricade. The group escapes the room just as the glass roof gives out under the wolf. "Run to the observatory!" The Doctor yells, slamming the doors behind them. "Run! Run!" They careen around a corner, the werewolf close behind. Rose turns around and is transfixed by the wolf, the Doctor watches in horror as her eyes flash gold for a moment. Just as the wolf is on her, a splash of water hits it. Lady Isobel gasps and jumps back, having just thrown the mistletoe water on the wolf. "Good shot!" The Doctor says before giving Rose's hand a quick squeeze.  
"It was mistletoe!" The Doctor and Jack follow the wolf a short way down the corridor. "Isobel." Sire Robert breaths embracing and kissing his wife. "Get back downstairs"  
"Keep yourself safe." Isobel says before they kiss again.  
"You go." Isobel nods and leads the maids past Sir Robert and back downstairs.

Sir Robert stares after his wife until Jack grabs his arm, "Come on!" Sir Robert nods and resumes running to the observatory with the rest of them. "The observatory's this way!" He yells taking the lead. They reach the central staircase and hurry up it as fast as they can. Behind them the wolf howls as it resumes the chase. They finally arrive at the observatory, the Doctor now in the lead as he throws the doors open.  
"No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!" "Just do your work and I'll defend it." Sir Robert said but the Doctor ignored him,  
"If we could bind them shut with rope or something!" Sir Robert grabbed his arm and spoke very firmly, his determination shining through.  
"I said I'd find you time, Sir." Queen Victoria, Jack and Rose look on in shock. Jack nods to the Doctor, pushing Rose and the Queen inside. "Now get inside." Sir Robert said,  
"Good man."

As the doors close behind him, the Doctor rushes up to Queen Victoria. "Your Majesty, I require the diamond." She gaped at him,  
"For what purpose"  
"The purpose it was designed for." Meanwhile, Sir Robert locks the door from the outside. The howls of the werewolf can be heard coming down the corridor. He arms himself with a sword from the display on the wall as the werewolf bounds up the stairs. With a look of fierce determination mingled with a touch of fear he stands tall. In the observatory, Queen Victoria hands over the diamond form her bag. The Doctor runs over to the mechanism for the telescope.  
"Jack, Rose help me." They rush over, "Lift it come on!" As his companions start shifting the gears, the Doctor realigns the prisms. " Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asks sarcastically,  
"Yes it is Rose. It most defiantly is."

Outside the observatory, the werewolf has found Sir Robert, guarding the door. As it approaches slowly, Sir Robert glares at it, disgusted. "I committed treason for you. And now my wife will remember me with honor!" He manages one slash at the werewolf with his blade before he is devoured.

Inside the observatory, Rose flinches at the sounds of Sir Roberts screams. The Doctor touches her shoulder for a moment.. Queen Victoria holds up her crucifix, taking deep breaths as her arms shake. The werewolf can be heard battering the door. The gears continue to grind while Queen Victoria murmurs a prayer under her breath. "You said this thing doesn't work!" Jack yelled to the Doctor as he threw his weight against the gear swift.  
"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up"  
"But there's no electricity!" The Doctor gives her a pointed look and turns back to the light chamber. Rose nods, "Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight"  
"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor yelled.

The Doctor watches as the chamber slowly begins to align with the moon. "Come on." The Doctor hissed, "Come on!" At last it is properly aligned. Rose and the Doctor step away from the gears as the moonlight bounces off the prisms. Just as the Werewolf breaks through the door, the light spews forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf. The werewolf advances on the Queen but the doctor dives across the floor and throws the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hits the werewolf. He is lifted off the floor and hangs there, caught in the wash of moonlight. As they look on, the werewolf retakes human form.

The human form hangs in the air as if on a cross, he looks over at the Doctor. "Make it brighter. Let me go." The Doctor nods,  
"I'm so sorry." The Doctor slowly walks across to the light chamber and flicks a switch. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanishes and the light shuts off. Rose breathes a huge sigh of relief. Jack lets out the breath he had been holding. The Queen, however, is staring intently at some wound on her wrist. The Doctor notices her. "Did it bite you?"

The Queen turned to him quickly, "No, it's... it's a cut." The Doctor stepped forward, concerned.  
"If that thing bit you"  
"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart." The Doctor reached out,  
"Let me see Your Majesty." She pulled her hand back quickly. "It is nothing." The Doctor frowns, his eyes darkening.

The sun shines from the sky over the Torchwood manor in the hours of the early dawn. Inside The Torchwood House, the Doctor, Jack and Rose step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria. Everyone is present including Lady Isobel and the maids. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." Queen Victoria preceded to tap him on each shoulder before she turned to Jack. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Sir Jack Harkness of Chula." She followed suit with him before turning to Rose.  
"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." Rose smiled. "You may stand." They do so and grin at each other. "Many thanks, Ma'am" The Doctor says.  
"Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home." Rose grinned and saw Flora smile.  
"Yeah, this is definitely new for me mum." Jack added, the Doctor shook his head before looking back at the Queen.  
"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

"Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." Jack groaned while Rose grinned and whispered,  
"Yes!" "Not remotely amused." She looks hard at Rose who tried to keep from smiling. "And henceforth... I banish you." The trio freeze, stunned.  
"What?" "I rewarded you Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars – and magic – and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life." The Queen explained angrily. "Now leave my world. And never return."

A few hours later found Rose, Jack and the Doctor walking along a narrow cart worn road back to the Tardis, "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it – it came from nowhere!" The Doctor said grinning,  
"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Jack asked, giving the Doctor a skeptical look.  
"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism"  
"For werewolf!?" Jack insisted, still not believing it.  
"Could be"  
"Queen Victoria's a werewolf"  
"Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor added grinning before he looked over at Rose, who was still quiet.

Switching places with Jack he stopped Rose and took her hand. "Rose what is it?" He touched her cheek and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Come on, what's wrong?" Rose looked at them, seeing only concern in their eyes. She took a deep breath.  
"Doctor, the wolf talked to me." The Doctor was silent so she continued, "It said it could see the wolf in me. It-" She took another breath, "It called me Bad Wolf." She looked up at him. "Whatever it is you're trying to protect me from you can't Doctor. I need to know. Those words haven't stopped following us. Cassandra said that felt the Bad Wolf in me too and at the temple, I blacked out." She was nearly hysterical, "I'm scared, I know it has to do with me, I'm just scared." She broke down and finally let the tears run. The Doctor carefully held her in his arms and let her cry.  
"Okay, Rose, okay I'll tell you everything."

Next time on Doctor Who: Two Words that Haunt 


	11. Two Words that Haunt

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eleven: Two Words that Haunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay I have a big question for my readers: should I do School Reunion and Girl in the Fireplace? I'm planning on ending this story soon and making a series so fear not but I'm not sure about those two episodes. Please let me know what you think.

Switching places with Jack he stopped Rose and took her hand. "Rose what is it?" He touched her cheek and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Come on, what's wrong?" Rose looked at them, seeing only concern in their eyes. She took a deep breath.  
"Doctor, the wolf talked to me." The Doctor was silent so she continued, "It said it could see the wolf in me. It-" She took another breath, "It called me Bad Wolf." She looked up at him. "Whatever it is you're trying to protect me from you can't Doctor. I need to know. Those words haven't stopped following us. Cassandra said that felt the Bad Wolf in me too and at the temple, I blacked out." She was nearly hysterical, "I'm scared, I know it has to do with me, I'm just scared." She broke down and finally let the tears run. The Doctor carefully held her in his arms and let her cry.  
"Okay, Rose, okay I'll tell you everything."

He didn't say anything else until he lead his two companions into the Tardis and he then he simply told Jack what buttons to push as he set the flight. The Tardis shook as it took them off into the requested point and time. "Alright," The Doctor said, turning back to Rose who had sat down in the chair. "We'll be fine here, none of the nearby planets have evolved enough to bother us." Moving next to her, he leaned back against the control station. "Where do you want to start?"

Rose took a deep breath, suddenly afraid for the answers, now that she was on the verge of getting them. She looked at the floor for a moment before returning her gaze to the Doctor's face, after a pause she replied, "Satellite Five." "I sent you home." The Doctor said after a moment, "When I realized that the Delta Wave would kill everything I sent you back to Jackie." He paused, "You didn't like that of course." "I remember that." Rose said, "But what happened next"  
"You opened the Tardis." The Doctor said looking at her calmly, even though he didn't feel so, in fact he was terrified. What if Rose left after hearing the truth, what if she was too scared, what if she blamed him. "You looked into the Time Vortex and took it into you. With it you were able to command the Tardis back to me." He saw Jack step up behind Rose. "You arrived just as the Daleks were about to kill me, you were glowing with the power." He smiled a small bit at the memory, his golden time goddess. "You took the words Bad Wolf and you put them everywhere, you called it a message to yourself to lead you there."

Rose frowned as a few images shifted through her head making it hurt a bit. "You alright?" The Doctor asked, concern creeping into his voice.  
"Yeah, go on." "Right then, so you destroyed them all Rose, you turned every Dalek into dust." Rose gaped at him but he smiled. "As you said it, the time war ended. You ended it. Then you put the Time Vortex back into the Tardis before collapsing." He stopped as he realized Rose wasn't looking at him anymore but rather right at the Tardis column. The Doctor reached out and took her hand, holding it in a comforting gesture. Jack in turn placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and they stayed like that for several minutes without anyone saying anything.

Finally Rose took another deep breath to calm herself. "And Barcelona"  
"We encountered a very old evil, even by Time Lord standards. He is known as Set, he was actually seen as the God of Evil on Earth for a very long time. Now Set was sealed away deep inside Barcelona by some of the first Time Lords since they didn't have the power to kill him." The Doctor paused, considering how to tell her the next part, "When it sensed you, it woke up and for a short time was able to feed off your powers"  
"You mean I let it lose?" Rose asked fearfully, he could see she was thinking about the Dalek.  
"No, not really, the seal had been weakening since the Time War"  
"W-what happened?" The Doctor nodded to Jack,  
"Well it knocked the Doctor out and was about to kill me when you woke up." Jack paused, "You, well, you glowed and there was this golden aura or something around you"  
"I woke up in time to see you pushing Set back and pulling him apart with your power." The Doctor said, stepping back into the explanations, not wanting Jack to reveal everything. "You destroyed Set and then started making the building come down. To save us you summoned the Tardis, something that no even I can do." The added with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "Basically you destroyed the place and Set before fainting when we escaped." Jack shot the Doctor and amused look but deciding against reminding Rose of the kiss.

"Why can't I remember?" Rose asked softly, looking at the Doctor, a few tears beginning to escape her eyes. Gently the Doctor brushed then away with his thumbs.  
"The power that you're using is very strong Rose and I guessing that it makes you use extra sections of your brain, you're not designed for that so to protect yourself it is erased"  
"Stupid ape." Rose chuckled, trying to cheer up. He grinned,  
"Yeah, stupid little ape that saved the world." Rose looked at him is surprise. "You did Rose, that's what you've done now twice. You've stopped two great evils from destroying everything." Rose managed a smile.  
"What now?" "I don't know Rose," The Doctor admitted softly, "Nothing like this has even happened before. To be honest I don't know what will happen." "We'll find out together, right?" Rose said looking between them, hoping her fear and desperation wasn't showing. The Doctor grinned and pulled her out of the chair and into a hug.  
"Together." He said when he released her. Jack nodded and hugged Rose tightly.  
"Together."

Things slowly shifted back to normal for the trio, they visited a few more planets and had a few more adventures. Jack flirted with a chiefs daughter on Kingslar resulting in the need for a jail break and a bit of running for their lives. Rose dragged Jack and the Doctor to a market on Orion 4, although Jack enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit. They ran from the natives on Sigel after the Doctor freed from their slaves and started a revolution. Visiting the New Roman Empire proved to be more impressive than Rose had initially thought and Jack showed them around his home town of Chicago in his home time.

Rose had submitted to more extensive medical tests in the Tardis medical bay but so far they all still showed the same results: none. Over the course of two weeks life went on with only the occasional Bad Wolf sign appearing: a poster in 1942 San Francisco, a song playing in 1999 Berlin and the translated name of a tour guide on Jaget 5. The Doctor remained wary and kept a close eye on Rose, after all the two words were still following them. The idea was amusing to him, he was scared of two little words, two little words that were haunting him and his companions while he didn't even understand what it meant. Glancing at Rose, he took her hand in his own, enjoying her nearness and the knowledge that she was safe... for now.

Next Time: Last of the Time Lords 


	12. The Last of the Time Lords I

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Twelve: Last of the Time Lords I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This is going to be a two part original adventure, yeah me! Please review and let me know what you think, part two isn't done yet.

The Doctor kept a firm grip on the hand in his own as they stared up at the sky, meteors rained down from the starry night on Aexortion. The Doctor, Jack and Rose were all standing on a high hill over looking the low laying plains below where the natives were celebrating the event with bon fires. Rose sighed and leaned her head against the Doctor's arm before looking up at him to meet his affectionate gaze. Next to them Jack loosened his own grip on Rose's hand slightly and smiled at the two, truth be told he was a rogue but there were some things even he was a softy for, Rose and the Doctor were definitely one of them. "How come the meteors are so much brighter here?" Rose asked grinning up at the Doctor, her blond hair being blown into her face by the wind.  
"The atmosphere here is different than yours, it's oxygen but the atmospheric layers are different." He pointed up at a meteor, "They're getting a lot closer to the planet here than they would on Earth"  
"Are we safe up here?" Jack asked looking at the very close meteors burning up.  
"Would I take you somewhere dangerous?"

Rose and Jack looked at each other for a moment before looking back to him and replying together, "Yeah." The Doctor huffed,  
"There are planets that I'm welcomed like royalty." "Why don't you take us to one of those?" Jack asked before Rose could. The Doctor frowned at them and gave an exaggerated sigh,  
"Honestly, there's no pleasing you two." Rose laughed and dropped her head to the Doctor's arm again. She smiled and looked up at him,  
"Well that's what happens when you spoil us." He smiled down at his companion and squeezed her hand. Jack smiled taking in the picture they made, just looking into each other's eyes, and the Doctor would kill him for saying so.

They fell to the ground as it shook violently and suddenly as a meteor hit the planet's surface. Down below them in the valleys the celebration barely halted. The Doctor helped study Rose whose knees were shaking slightly. "You two alright?" He asked his companions as Jack dusted himself off. "I'm fine, still sure we're safe." The Doctor nodded and watched as Jack helped Rose to her feet. "You're absolutely sure?" The Doctor looked at Jack in surprise,  
"Memories of the London Blitz Jack?" Rose giggled and Jack chuckled with the Doctor after a moment, shaking his head.

The Doctor pushed Rose's head down into his chest and he and Jack dropped to the ground as an explosion rocked the planet from the area the meteor had hit early. When the flash of light cleared they opened their eyes and lifted their heads. The Doctor slowly released Rose as he stood up, followed by his companions. Jack and Rose both looked at the Doctor who gave them a grin, "That's not supposed to happen."

The Doctor dropped into the small gorge first and took a quick look around. The gorge lead straight into the crater caused when whatever it was had crashed. Accepting that the coast was clear, he turned around to help Rose down the steep slope. Jack dropped down next to him, carefully assessing the area like the Doctor had done. "Any ideas Doctor?" Jack asked after a moment, relaxing into the environment.  
"It looked like a self destruct." The Doctor said, subconsciously taking Rose's hand and the lead. "That means that whatever crashed here was not a meteor, there may be survivors"  
"Did you recognize anything about the crash? The flight pattern or color"  
"Nope." The Doctor responded with a manic grin as he lead them through the steep area.. Jack grumbled under his breath,  
"Of course not, you were too busy making goo eyes at Rose." Rose didn't hear him and the Doctor pretended not to. Jack pulled out his pistol and brought up the rear.

After a few minutes of walking to the soft light of the sonic screwdriver they came around a bend and stepped into a charred area. The Doctor felt Rose hesitate and let go of her hand to let her stay back with Jack. He was pleased with she stepped up behind him and into the charred circle. "Whatever it was, it burned the entire area." Jack observed stepping up on the Doctor's other side. The Doctor nodded and moved towards the center of the burn site.  
"Stay back, it's still too hot for you two." He scanned the area and frowned, his eyes reflecting concern as he checked the results. "It was an escape pod, but it was badly damaged, most likely during the storm. It crashed very hard and very fast, the emergency systems never even kicked in." The Doctor said inspecting the energy levels.  
"Any survivors?" Jack asked the Doctor stepping closer as Rose looked around.  
"I don't know," The Doctor said looking around.  
"Doctor!" Rose yelled, the Doctor and Jack rushed to her and followed her finger to see a deep set of marks in the ground. "Looks like they dragged themselves away." Jack said after a moment.  
"But who and where?" The Doctor asked looking around the crater and gorge filled area.

Grunting the man covered his side wound and stumbled forward, he bit back a curse unsure if there were any natives on this planet. His escape had been destroyed by meteor collisions above the planet. He'd only just gotten out of the pod before it completely went up. It had been a piece of junk anyway just like the ship. He surpressed a chuckle at the thought of the ship and crew's fate. No matter now, he had gotten what he had wanted and he had survived, even if the escape hadn't gone exactly according to plan, but things in his life rarely did so. Pausing he took another breath, collecting himself and drawing his mind out of the past to focus on his survival now.

He growled grabbing an rocky outcrop in the gully he was moving through to keep himself from falling. After a few minutes of progress he settled on a rock and examined his injury. It wasn't bad or too deep, it just hurt like hell but he covered it with some clothe and sighed. Looking up he watched some more meteors fall and for a moment he felt a pang of sorrow, somewhere his home was like those meteors: rocks and dust. It had burned and his people all killed and now he wasn't even the last of them. No he had ceased to be a Time Lord long ago when he started possessing bodies to live, he wasn't a Time Lord anymore. They were all gone, even the Doctor. He had to smile at that thought, the Doctor was dead with Gallifrey. The Master was just sorry he hadn't been able to kill him himself.

They split up, Jack went east while the Doctor took Rose west with strict instructions to meet back at the Tardis in four Earth hours. The goal was of course to locate and aid the survivor if it was required after discovering what had occurred. Rose hurried to keep up with the Doctor as he quickly slipped around the rocky terrain, she was grateful that the sun was rising. She had already tripped once and didn't fancy doing such an embarrassing and classic damsel in distress action again any time soon.

The Doctor stopped as they hit a flat area and he frowned at the two possible directions, glancing around he cursed at the dry ground, there were no more footprints. Rose seemed to understand the problem and his own problem with splitting up. Smiling she stepped up next to him, "I'll go right then." He frowned but she cut him off, "I'll be fine, I've got my phone, Jack can track me, Tardis can track me and I really can take care of myself Doctor"  
"What if-" he started but he was again cut off by his companion.  
"And if and I do mean if I start putting on a light show, you and Jack will know real fast." With that she gave him a grin before starting off on the right path. 

Watching her backside for a moment, the Doctor tried to remind himself that Rose was able to take care of herself, even more so if Bad Wolf came out. He froze at that thought and shrugged it off, they hadn't found any signs of Bad Wolf on this planet. Sparring one last glance at the direction Rose had gone, he started on his own path. 

Rose stumbled forward a few more times as she moved through the very small gorge, looking up she cringed at the rocks balanced twenty feet above her head. Still she moved ahead after checking her phone for any texts or messages. In the recent days Jack had become very fond of texting after Rose had given him basic lessons in text language. The memory made her smile, despite her surroundings, although to be honest it was a little nice to be alone. Even though she loved the attention, Rose was starting to get annoyed with the Doctor's constant gaze and Jack's mothering. That made her giggle, she wouldn't have originally thought of Jack as the mothering sort but he had settled into it when it came to her. Her relationship with Jack had shifted quiet a bit since he came onboard the Tardis, at first he had been a great guy that she had a bit of a crush on but he had gradually settled into an older brother or very close friend. The change had been slow and she hadn't really stopped to think about it, she welcomed the clarity of it in her world of unknowns. One of the biggest unknowns for Rose now was the Doctor, at times when he was watching her out of concern or maybe just plain Time Lord interest, she could swear she saw something else. Jack teased them about their non-relationship whenever he could but Rose knew she would never push, after all as she had told Mickey once: the Doctor wasn't her boyfriend, he was much more important than that and would always be.

The Master slid into the shadows of the gorge as he heard someone moving through the area. Settling his robes around him, he pushed his now long black hair out of his father, reminding himself to find something to tie it with when he got off this rock. This new body was young but it did still need a bit of work and grooming to make it correct for him. He turned his focus towards the bend he had been resting by, having located that the source of the noise was moving towards him. He bit back a curse when he saw the bloody bandages he had left behind, but his eyes looked up sharply at the young blond woman who came around the bend. He frowned, his scans had detected tribal settlements and primitive peoples, this girl was clearly anything but. 

He watched her examine the bandages with concern, a bleeding heart excellent. She looked around, "Hello?" She called out, "Anyone here? My name's Rose, I'm here to help." The Master was amused, he couldn't help it, the girl was so young and assumed that the crash survivor would be an innocent in need of aid. His attention returned to her when she pulled out an Earthling cell phone, he guessed very early 21st century. He shifted a little closer as her back turned, to gain better hearing of her call. "Doctor I found something." The Master froze and fell back, the girl heard this and spun around. "I've got to go." She ended the call before the Doctor could protest and moved towards the Master.

The Master was reeling, the Doctor, it wasn't possible. Then again he couldn't sense the Time Lord, no longer one himself. Making a quick decision he decided to use this to his advantage as the girl, Rose came closer. "Is there someone there?" Rose called out gently. The Master stepped into the light.  
"Hello my dear, sorry to startle you." Rose paused and examined him, the master touched his injuries trying to play on the girl's compassion. "I wasn't sure if you were friend or foe," He gave her a gentle smile, "But you're not form this planet either." Rose shook her head and stepped closer to him.  
"I'm from Earth." The Master smiled broadly at her.  
"I've been to Earth" He examined her, "Let me guess early 21st century." Rose gaped at him.  
"Are you a time agent?" He shook his head,  
"No, no my dear but I've done a little time hoping in my life." He paused seeing he had her full attention, "Were you talking to the Doctor just then." Rose tensed, "We're old friends but I daresay it has been forever." Rose gave him a very skeptical look, it appeared the Doctor's companions were becoming less naive.

"Does he still travel in the Tardis?" The Master asked, knowing the ship was something every companion would know, "What regeneration is he on?" Seeing the Rose's confused face he sighed, "Oh hasn't told you about that yet, not that I blame him mind you. He always talked a lot but not about himself. Can he still go on for hours with that stupid grin on his face." Slowly Rose smiled and laughed,  
"You must have been good friends." "Not really but we did know each other well." The Master said before groaning and falling to the ground. Rose rushed to him and helped him up.  
"You're hurt badly, aren't you"  
"It's alright, just let him know where we are." The Master said, "I'm sure he'll be here in good order." Rose frowned and considered this for a moment.  
"No, you need medical attention." She helped him stand, "I need to get you to the Tardis, the Doctor will be heading back there soon any ways." The Master kept himself from grinning too broadly. "You're very kind my dear, I can see why he picked you to travel with."

Next Time: Last of the Time Lords II 


	13. The Last of the Time Lords II

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Thirteen: Last of the Time Lords II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay I am very sade about the lack of reviews! Come on guys, I know we're reading this so please feed the desperate author.

The Doctor frowned as he climbed up on a small rocky hill and looked around. There were no signs of anything in this area, whoever had managed to get away from the crash hadn't come this way. He hoped Jack had been more successful, Rose well Rose he hoped was on her way back to the Tardis and hadn't found anything. Part of him hated the new possessiveness he felt towards her but he chalked it up to the fact that she had risked her life knowingly to save his. Rose was proving herself to be completely different than any other companion. Groaning he shoved his hands in his pockets, he couldn't seen to get away from her, not that he really wanted to but it made things as confusing as hell. His mobile phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts, he had gotten the stupid thing to keep tabs on Rose away from the Tardis. Seeing that it was her he flipped open the phone. "What is it Rose?" He paused as she informed him that she had found something. "What?" He pressed but was cut off as Rose told him she had to go and hung up. 

The Doctor stared at the phone for a moment in concern and hit the speed dial. Nothing, she wasn't answering. Fear flooded the Doctor as he turned to get his bearing, he was a least an hour from the Tardis, the terrain mad running impossible. Growling in anger, both at Rose and himself for letting her go on alone, he jumped down and started back to the Tardis. He pulled his phone back out and hit the number for Jack, never slowing down in the process.

Rose on the other hand was much closer to the Tardis, even as she helped the injured man along. He had continued to ask her questions about the Doctor but nothing too personal, least he raise her suspicions. The Master was noticing a few things as they moved along: the first being a fuzzy feeling in his mind as if the Time Lord part of him was trying to grab something but was limited by the body in was using and the second being the fact that his wound seemed to be recovering rather than worsening. He didn't know how to explain any of these things but rather he kept his focus on getting to the Tardis. Glancing at the girl, he smirked, the Doctor hadn't changed too much but at least this one dressed more practically than the others.

Rose glanced at the stranger and hesitated a little before she unlocked the Tardis. "Wait here, I'll grab the med kit, the Doctor should be here soon." The Master nodded suppressing a smirk when the girl went into the blue box without locking the door. "You think he could at least fix the bloody circuit." The Master grumbled before slipping inside the Tardis and locking it behind him.

Assured that Rose was deep inside the ship, the former Time Lord took in the control room with glee. A Tardis, the last of it's kind and now his. Smirking he glanced down the corridor that Rose had taken, he might even keep the girl for a while. It would be fun to torment the Doctor with a companion, he always was protective of them, the annoying little things. Moving to the controls, he examined them and growled. The Doctor had moved everything! This new console of his was a mess of knobs, buttons and gadgets! The old systems had been completely replaced by space junk! The Master nearly whimpered when he caught sight of the mallet. "Oh Rassilon!" He sighed before taking another breath and composing himself. If he couldn't fly it, he'd use the girl as a hostage and make the Doctor fly it. Fly somewhere where he could retrieve his things and his mind probe. A mind probe would allow him to absorb the Doctor's knowledge of how to fly the stupid machine. 

The Master jumped down to the gut of the Tardis as he heard Rose come near. Sitting perfectly still he waited until she came into the room and was walking right past him. Reaching out he grabbed her legs, sending her crashing to the floor. Acting swiftly, he opened the med kit and pulled out a syringe of sleeping fluid and injected it into Rose who barely missed his head with a solid kick. "This one is feisty." The Master said as Rose fell back against the grate floor asleep. "Well then," He said climbing from the gut of the Tardis, "Where is the Doctor." Using the Tardis' scanners, he located the last of the time lords and smiled. Looking down at Rose he said, "We must prepare my dear."

The Doctor was worried, something was wrong, his gut told him that much. His mind was filled with a faint tug as if it was trying to find something or someone. He shook it off, focusing only on getting back to the Tardis and Rose. Darting into the crash crater, he paused for a moment to search for Jack. He felt a small level of relief when the ex time agent came rushing into the crater. "Any sign of her?" Jack asked, his voice colored with concern, knowing he wasn't the only one worried soothed the Doctor a tiny bit.  
"No." He said, "We're only about ten minutes from the Tardis, you should be able to pick up her signal now." Jack nodded and sighed with relief.  
"She's at the Tardis." The Doctor smiled and tried her phone again.  
"She's still not answering." The two men came to a silent agreement and took off towards the Tardis once more.

The Doctor paled as they drew close and he saw the door of the Tardis standing open. Next to him Jack took off, "Rose!" The ex time agent yelled dashing forward, followed by a just as concern but more cautious Doctor. They rushed into the Tardis to find Rose hanging from a beam of the Tardis blindfolded and gagged, with a simple box below her, the only thing keeping the unconscious Rose from strangling. Jack started to move towards her but was stopped by a laser blast, a few inches from his chest. It was then that the two men noticed the man a few feet from Rose, holding the gun. 

The buzzing in the Doctor's head increased but it wasn't solid in anything. The man wasn't anything he recognized, he was tall and slim with black hair pulled back and was dressed in a long black robe that was familiar. The being in front of him, seemed amused by the Doctor's stare. The Master smiled at the Doctor and Jack had to shiver, it was a cruel and pleased smile.  
The Master took a step forward and brushed some hair from Rose's face, he noted the Doctor's reaction with interest as the Time Lord seemed to have difficulty holding his temper. That was new, the old versions were all very peaceful and never quite this protective of companions. "I'll give you due credit Doctor." The Master said with a smile, "Your taste is improving, although Tegan and Nyssa weren't too bad." Jack didn't dare look away from the man and Rose but saw the confused look on the Doctor's face as he moved closer.  
"Who are you?!" The Doctor demanded sharply. The stranger smirked,  
"We were at the Academy together." "That's impossible, the Time Lords are dead!" The Doctor snapped. The Master sighed,  
"Yes, well sadly I'm not really a Time Lord anymore, my habit of body snatching has made that quite permanent." The Doctor's eyes widened at the sudden realization.  
"Master."

The Master laughed, "Indeed Doctor, indeed. You can't imagine how surprised I was when I heard this little girl on the phone with you. I had to tell her a lot about you in order to gain her trust. As I said she seems to be an improvement." He paused, "Although Nyssa was awfully good with machines, she and Adric did make a good team Traken." "Let Rose go and you and I can deal with this." The Master gave the Doctor a hard look, before looking at the Tardis.  
"Well first explain to me how to work all these new knobs and switches of yours." He said distastefully before picking up the Doctor's mallet, "Really Doctor, really." He shook his head. "Anyway, you will fly the Tardis where I tell you and you will do exactly as I say or Rose will have a long fall and a sudden stop." Jack glared at the man before him, the Doctor seemed to know him and seemed to consider him a threat.

The Doctor didn't dare look at Rose, he didn't want the Master to see what the Dalek had seen in Utah. He couldn't let the Master think that Rose was anything other another companion. Glancing at the Master he started the ship and turned to the former Time Lord. "Let her down, the movement of the Tardis could cause her to fall." "Then you'll have to make sure that it is a smooth trip." The Master replied cheerfully. Jack tried to move towards Rose but froze when the gun moved to Rose. "Now, now Doctor why don't you tell this companion of yours to behave himself if he doesn't want to see anything happen to this pretty little flower." The Doctor gave Jack a very clear look and Jack slowly backed away but never took his eyes off of Rose.

The Doctor then looked back at the controls, "Where to?" He asked as civilly as he could. The Master gave the Doctor a long look before smirking,  
"Calitoria." The Doctor stopped and looked up quickly at the Master.  
"You know that's not possible, we can't the Tardis to Calitoria"  
"What's on Calitoria?" Jack asked, inching his hand towards his gun in the back of his jeans. "It is weak point in space and time, it is between two black holes so the world is being pulled in two directions." He looked at the Master, "You can't be serious." The Master scowled at the Doctor. "After all our... encounters I needed to hide. Especially when the Time War began, I couldn't be caught in something like that. Calitoria was the one place neither side would go. Simple really"  
"Still, that planet has been falling apart since the Time War, we can't go there! It isn't even close to stable anymore." The Master's face twisted into something truly ugly as he put his foot on the box under Rose, poised to push it out of the way. "I may not be fully telepathic Doctor but I'm not stupid." He hissed dropping his voice so only the Doctor could hear him, "You'll risk anything for this one. Your old limits have vanished." His eyes became stone cold, "And so have mine."

Nodding the Doctor entered the time and space coordinates into the Tardis and put them into flight. Jack let his fingers slip around the cool handle of his blaster and began slowly easing it out, hoping to avoid attention. He kept his eyes on Rose, terrified that she would wake up and struggle or that the lunatic holding her hostage would carry out his threat. He gasped as the Tardis began shaking. "Let her go, I can't stabilize the ship!" The Doctor yelled, looking at the Master with desperation in his eyes.  
"No Doctor." The Master said resting a foot on the box to hold it in place. He then put his blaster against Rose's neck. "Now, Calitoria." The Doctor looked back to the controls and Jack remained still, keeping his eye open for a clear shot.

The Tardis gave a dangerous lurch and the control room went completely black as the ship crashed into something violently. No one moved from their positions on the floor, Jack and the Doctor couldn't bring themselves to think of Rose and the Master was trying to figure out where his blaster had landed, seeing as how he was certain the girl was dead. "We hit a time ripple." The Master said loudly as he tried to move his hand to search for his gun only to fin he wasn't able to move it properly. "We hit a time ripple that's between to black holes you idiot!" The Doctor snapped, "And if Ro-" He stopped as he tried to move and jerked violently, trying to move his lower body and arms. "Can either of you move?" Jack asked fearfully, unsure of what was going on and Rose's condition. In his mind, this Master was already dead.

The Master grumbbled, "No I cannot move and it would appear that the Doctor cannot either"  
"Why can't we move?" Jack asked as he became aware of a dull numbness slowly moving through his body. The Doctor and Master were feeling the same problem.  
"That was no time ripple." The Doctor said softly,  
"We're in one of the black holes." The Master finished, "By Omega, we're inside one of the black holes"  
"Time and space are spreading Captain, that's why we can't move, soon we won't even be able to talk." The Doctor said as he started going through everything he knew about black holes, nothing would save them, not so long as he couldn't move. "Think of something!" The Master yelled.  
"You think of something, I told you it wasn't stable"  
"I told you to land on the planet!" "It's not there anymore! That's how we got pulled into the black hole, the Time War caused too many ripples in unstable areas. The damage has made this entire area a swirl of mass as the black holes pull on both sides"  
"So what do we do?" Jack asked, wishing he could see the Doctor or Rose.

The Doctor felt dread in his entire body and began feeling even more weighed down by his thoughts and lack of ideas. He wished he could at least look at his friend and companion but most of all he wished that he could at least hear Rose's voice or see her face. If she was dead from the crash strangling her, maybe it was better. Anything was better than what he and Jack were about to go through. The black hole would stretch them out slowly, while they were unable to move due to the extreme gravity without killing them. The process would take a long time and they'd be able to look back and watch themselves get sucked in.

Jack kept struggling but was finding at the weight of his body was rapidly becoming too much for him to even move his head and mouth. Above them they could hear the Tardis creaking and the sound brought even more pain to the Doctor. In his mind he apologized to his loyal ship and his only friend after the Time War. The Master too looked up at the ship and sighed, "So it ends, the last Time Lord with the last Tardis." The Doctor couldn't nod, no longer able to move his head up and down but he managed to say,  
"Everything has it's time and everything dies"  
"Even me it now seems." The Master said before he too lost the ability to move at all. 

The Tardis shivered in pain as the black hole sucked her deeper and deeper in. There was no escape, for any of them the power of the black hole couldn't be escaped, not even by the time vortex. Summoning up energy stores the Tardis reached out to the one thing more powerful than the Vortex of Time and Space: the Universe. Inside the control room, a golden light surged forth from the still breathing but injured body of Rose Tyler. 

Up Next: The Last of the Time Lords III 


	14. The Last of the Time Lords III

Goddess of Time by CharmingSlayer Chapter Fourteen: Last of the Time Lords III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay it ended up being a three part sub-story! Please remember to review!

The Tardis shivered in pain as the black hole sucked her deeper and deeper in. There was no escape, for any of them the power of the black hole couldn't be escaped, not even by the time vortex. Summoning up energy stores the Tardis reached out to the one thing more powerful than the Vortex of Time and Space: the Universe. Inside the control room, a golden light surged forth from the still breathing but injured body of Rose Tyler.

Brilliant light filled the whole of the Tardis, the Doctor, Jack and the Master found themselves able to move as the Tardis controls beeped to life again. They all looked up at Rose in awe, no matter how times he saw this the Doctor knew he would never get used to it. Rose was floating several inches from the floor, her entire form shining in the light of her power. Her soft brown eyes were now a swirling with galaxies as she stared out at them. She said nothing but watched as the Tardis flared to life and jerked, fighting its way out of the black hole. Rose solemnly raised a hand and golden light flowed from her into the Tardis. Gold swirled around the room, repairing the damage as the broken bits and pieces were pulled back into their places and glowed to life. Jack and the Doctor said nothing and didn't move as the whole room shimmered with renewed strength and life. Rose smiled and lowered her hand, her golden eyes softening as she looked affectionately at the Tardis column. In responsive to her friend and savior the grand machine gave one final lurch as they landed, far from the danger. 

The Doctor stood slowly, testing his legs first as he stepped towards his blond companion carefully. "Rose." He called gently, hearing Jack stand up next to him, neither paying any attention to the Master who was frozen in awe just a few feet away. "Rose, look at me." He smiled when the golden being turned to face him, the golden eyes shifting back to the soft brown he adored. "Thank you." He said reaching out and gently touching her shoulder, that being the only thing he could think to say. The Doctor was amazed at the feeling of warmth as he felt the power radiating off of her in gentle waves, not dangerous or hostile to him. Not the Big Bad Wolf but his golden Goddess of Time. "Thank you." He repeated, watching her smile at his gratitude, happy to have pleased him. "But please Rose, let go. Don't hurt yourself."

He was surprised when her lips twisted into an amused smirk, "Sure you don't want to distract me like you did on Barcelona again?" She asked smiling at his shock, she smiled, "I see everything." She whispered to him as she too seemed in awe of it, "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." The Doctor couldn't help himself as he took both her hands and stood right in front of her. His golden goddess looked at him, almost sadly, "And I see you my Doctor. I see your hopes, your dreams and your joys. I see your regrets, your fears and your pains." She raised a golden hand and rested it on his cheek, "I wish I could do more for you my Doctor." The Doctor slowly took her hand and kissed her palm softly never breaking eye contact,  
"You already have Rose."

Rose allowed him to pull her into his arms in a gentle hug as she let go of her power again. The golden flow of power reversed and retreated back into the body of Rose Tyler who after a moment fell against the Doctor now asleep. The Doctor smiled at her and forgetting that anyone else was there, he kissed the top of her head softly before lowering her to the floor of the Tardis control room. He watched her with a soft smile until Jack stepping up beside him, catching his attention. Jack knelt down and checked Rose's pulse, deciding against any mention of the touching scene he had just witnessed. It was rare that any event made him feel out of place but the soft words and actions just exchanged had made him feel like an intruder. 

Jack remembered the Master first and jumped up pulling his gun, "Where did he go?" The words brought the Doctor back to the real world as he leaped up and searched the room. Their eyes fell on the on open door of the Tardis. "Damnit!" Jack yelled moving towards the door.  
"No Jack," The Doctor yelled grabbing his companion's shoulder. "You stay with Rose, I'll find him."

He ran out the doors and searched the surrounding area but found no trace of the Master until he reached a near by space dock. There he learned that a strange man had just stolen a ship and left the planet. The Doctor sighed but his eyes were hard and cold as he looked up at the sky. The Master was now more dangerous than ever. With their planet gone and the source of their power gone, the Master had no hope of new regenerations. And now his old enemy knew of Rose and what she was capable of. The Doctor knew that they had not seen the last of the Master, and when the time came he would protect Rose. If it came down to her, he knew the Master was right, his limits had vanished the moment the Dalek had confronted him. "What good are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Jack couldn't sit still, his worry and fear were rapidly growing. He couldn't even begin to understand what was happening to Rose but the worst part was that he didn't think the Doctor knew either. He looked down at his hand that was holding Rose's and sighed. It didn't matter, she was safe and asleep in her own bed, in her room on board the Tardis and the Doctor would be back soon. Hopefully with the Master in tow so Jack could entertain himself torturing the bastard that had nearly killed their Rose.

He chuckled when Rose gave a small snore and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. She was so peaceful now, the earlier glow was gone and again she had registered as a human being on all scans. When she had changed, she had been so different, she hadn't destroyed anything or anyone, she hadn't ripped anything apart. No Daleks died and no ancient evil being were ripped apart. Jack was avoiding thinking about it but now in the stillness of Rose's room, keeping a vigil, least she wake up alone and confused, he couldn't help it. He worried about the true meaning of Bad Wolf, he worried that it wasn't really Rose, he worried that someday it would destroy them as it had the Daleks and Set but now he wasn't so sure. The golden being had seemed so-so human. She had joked with the Doctor and been so tender and loving. It didn't add up or maybe it did and his human mind was just lacking part of the equation.

Jack turned as much as he could when he heard footsteps coming closer. He frowned, only one set and he didn't hear a hostage being dragged. The Doctor stepped into the room and shook his head, "He escaped to a space port and grabbed a ship." Jack nodded, knowing better than to press the issue. It had been take care of Rose or chase the Master, that was an easy one.  
"You worried?" Jack asked as the Doctor pulled a chair to the other side of Rose's bed. The Doctor paused, considering the question.  
"About the Master coming after Rose, yes but about Rose, no." He paused and looked down at her with a smile, "She seems to getting the hang of it." Jack smiled and chuckled.

Rose woke up slowly to find Jack sitting on her left side, she blinked trying to gather her thoughts to no end. Sighing she rolled over slightly to prop herself up on her elbow. "What happened?" Jack grinned at her.  
"Long version or the short version"  
"Let's start with the short and go from there." Rose said as she climbed out of bed, glad that she was still in her clothes, only her shoes and socks had been removed. Jack smiled,  
"Okay well you remember the meteor shower and us going to check on a crash right?" Rose nodded as she pulled on a fresh pair of socks.  
"Yeah and I met this guy, I brought him back to the Tardis..." She trailed off and shook her head before returning her attention to her shoes. "I don't remember past that"  
"Well apparently this guy is bad news, the Doctor and him are old enemies." rose looked at him worried. "He had you tied up from the roof Rose." Jack said softly taking her hand, suddenly needing reassurance that she was alright. Rose smiled at him, knowing he was scared but still not understanding why. Jack recovered after a moment. "Anyway he made the Doctor fly the Tardis into this very unstable area and we got caught in a black hole, the ship was being ripped apart and we couldn't move because of the black hole." Jack's face broke into a grin as he recited the story, "Well you woke up and did your golden girl thing, saved our lives and landed us safe and sound." He hugged her after she stood up. "How are you feeling?" Rose paused considering, her tongue slipping out over her teeth as she tied her long blond hair up.  
"How long was I out this time." Jack grinned,  
"Only three hours." Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"I am getting good at this." She smiled at him, "And I feel fine, where's the Doctor?" "Running a systems check on the Tardis."

The Doctor climbed out of the gut of the Tardis when he heard Rose's voice coming down the hall. His grinned as she stepped into the room, she looked wonderful and healthy. No signs of fatigue or fear this time, the change seemed to affecting her ability to recover as well. As much as it bothered him on some levels he couldn't help but be relieved that it meant she was back on her feet sooner than before. Rose grinned at him before giving him a hug. "How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked when she released him. She smiled at him brightly,  
"Good, I feel good. How's the Tardis?" The Doctor unsure of how much Jack had told her smiled in return, resting his hand on the controls of his ship.  
"She's fantastic."

There was a still pause as the three time travelers gathered around the controls, all lost in private thoughts for a short time. Finally Rose sighed loudly drawing the mens' attention. "Okay, what is it?" They looked at each other, not sure what to say. Rose rolled her eyes, "You both are a million miles away right after I have one of my little episodes." She looked at the Doctor sharply when he began to open his mouth, "You'd better be about to explain." The Doctor snapped his jaw shut and chuckled, he couldn't help it. She was already back to normal, spunky and commanding as ever. He saw a similar smile on Jack's face. Sitting down in the chair the Doctor looked at Rose for a moment before holding out his hand for hers. She quickly took the offered hand and stepped up next to him. "Rose you were different this time," He paused searching for the right way to put it, "You were more in control, less aggressive and more-" he was amazed at his lack of ability to find the right word. He didn't used to have this problem.  
"Soothing." Jack filed in for him, the Doctor nodded in agreement.  
"And this is a problem?" Rose asked confused. "No." The Doctor said looking at her directly, "But it means I can try something"  
"What?" Rose asked, the look in his eyes was something new to her.

The Doctor carefully considered his next actions. "I'm a Time Lord, I'm slightly telepathic." He said, knowing this had already been brought up. "If you let me, I might be able to find the answers in your mind." Rose nodded without hesitation but Jack had a question,  
"Why didn't you do this before?" "I wasn't sure that the-" He grimaced, knowing there was no nice way to say this, "what the Bad Wolf would do but now Rose seems to have more control." Rose was now worried. She looked between them in shock.  
"You make it sound like I've got some kind of other personality or self or something"  
"We don't know Rose." The Doctor said turning her back to him. "If you'll allow me, we may be able to finally get some answers."

Rose gave a short laugh and looked away from them. The Doctor inwardly cringed when he saw some tears starting to run down her face. "Don't do that." He said before his mind could stop him, he reached up and wiped the tears away with his fingertips. "Don't cry Rose, don't' even cry." Rose looked at him in mild surprise but didn't say anything for a few moments.  
"I'm afraid Doctor." She said finally taking her hands, "I'm afraid of what you will find out. I'm afraid that it will be something horrible, something evil, something that will hurt you." She looked over at Jack, "Both of you." Jack stepped towards her and took her other hand.  
"Rose you are the most wonderful girl I have ever known and trust me, I've met a lot." Jack said smiling at her, "You don't have an evil bone in your body. You're nothing but good." "Jack is right Rose." The Doctor said drawing her attention back to him. "And we have to know, not knowing and worrying is just going to make it harder."

Rose tried to relax but she clutched his hand tighter, trying to draw on his strength and courage. "I trust you Doctor, I trust you and Jack completely. It's me I don't trust." The Doctor wiped away the fresh tears and cupped her cheek so she looked him in the eyes.  
"Rose I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He said firmly, his voice a next of different emotions but strong with conviction. "Will it hurt?" She asked in a small voice.  
"No it won't hurt." He said gently.  
"Okay then Doctor." Rose said, unsure of this but trusting him completely and again the Doctor was forced to wonder what he had ever done to deserve that trust.

After standing up, he touched his hands to the sides of Rose's head, motioning for Jack to stay back. Rose's eyes slid closed as did his as he carefully slipped inside the mind of his companion. He blinked in surprise when his mental projection of himself found itself standing in a chip shop. From a table by the window Rose looked up at him and smiled. Her hair was shorter and curled away from her face, it was a good look on her but as he examined her he noticed at she looked older. She leaned back, letting him see the tee shirt that said Bad Wolf. "Take a seat Time Lord. And try the chocolate malts, they're fantastic."

Up Next the final chapter of Goddess of Time: Red Riding Rose 


	15. Red Riding Rose

Goddess of Time by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Fifteen: Red Riding Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This is the final chapter of this story. The sequel will be up soon. I'm still not sure what to call the series, I'm open to suggestions. Please review!

AN2: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! This chapter is for all of you and the ten wonderful people who have put this story on their favorite lists.

Rose's eyes slid closed as did his as he carefully slipped inside the mind of his companion. He blinked in surprise when his mental projection of himself found itself standing in a chip shop. From a table by the window Rose looked up at him and smiled. Her hair was shorter and curled away from her face, it was a good look on her but as he examined her he noticed at she looked older. She leaned back, letting him see the tee shirt that said Bad Wolf. "Take a seat Time Lord. And try the chocolate malts, they're fantastic."

The Doctor looked around the small shop, they were other customers that he realized were aliens that he and Rose had met on different occasions. It looked like a regular Earth corner diner on any regular street corner. Filled with booths and tables, some occupied, some not and with waitresses rushing about. He looked back at her trying to hide his confusion, "This usually doesn't happen when I'm in someone's mind"  
"I know." She said smirking clearly pleased with herself, "Normally it's a mess of memories, thoughts, fantasies and day dreams." She grinned at him her smile just like Rose's as her tongue slipped out over her teeth, "But I needed to talk to you Doctor, the rest of my mind is still in too much chaos for you to wander around in it." She grabbed a chip from her plate and dipped it into the chocolate malt in front of her. "Fear and doubt will do that to a young mind." She chewed on the chip thoughtfully before looking back up at him, "Really sit down, I may be Bad Wolf but I don't bite that hard."

Sitting across from her, the Doctor took in her appearance and the shop, looking for any clues as to who this being was and how she was creating a sub world within Rose's mind. Bad Wolf watched his with a raised eyebrow for a moment before losing patience. "Oh come on already," She said rolling her eyes at him, "Just ask the questions, that's why you're here isn't it. That's why you decided to poke around in Rose's mind. To find out what was going on in there. You're not gonna find out just by looking at our neighborhood diner"  
"Alright." The Doctor responded, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him, "I'm your Rose Tyler and I'm not." She continued before he could grill her further. "I suppose I'm the part of her that does understand what is going on, the first two times she shifted it was me in control, I'm part of her but a less powerful part. Just now in the Tardis, I had nothing to do with that, that little light show was all the basic Rose. You see I had control while Rose's brain was changing to allow the power. She-I am human after all." She leaned back, "I understand the how and why Doctor but it is difficult to explain. Especially when it comes down to the personal pronouns." She longed back against the booth bench and watched him with mild interest as he kept his eyes trained on here. They sat like that for several long minutes while the Doctor tried to sort out her words and the meanings.

The Doctor examined her carefully, "What is happening to Rose?" She smiled at his concern, her smirk falling away into a soft smile, very much like his own Rose's. Her voice also dropped from the sarcastic tone down to a gentler one.  
"She's becoming what she was born to be, Doctor"  
"Rose was born a human being, no one especially not a human should be able to use the Time Vortex, even the Time Lords couldn't." "She's not using the Time Vortex." Bad Wolf said with a smile, "She put it back into the Tardis remember, just like you asked her to. She gave up all that power because her Doctor asked her to." She leaned forward motioning for the Doctor to do the same. "The question you should be asking is what is the power she is using and where does it come from?" She chuckled at the stunned look on his face as she sat back and grabbed another chip.  
"Okay..." He started after a moment, "What is the power she is using and where does it come from?" 

Bad Wolf tossed her head and sighed, "Now see I really wish I could tell you that but all things in due time, Time Lord." She then smiled at him as she stood up and tossed three quid on the table. "But I can tell you this: the Time War ripped holes in the universe and destroyed many worlds and many planets. As necessary as the destruction of the Daleks was, it came with a very high price. The Time Lords and many others died so that the universe could live." She paused and looked up at the ceiling, even though he was sure that wasn't what she seeing, "Such destruction, such holes allow other forces to enter this universe and things to fall apart. It needs to be fixed, life needs to be protected and the wounds of the Time War must be healed." She looked back to him, "And twenty years ago on a small planet, the forces of the universe came together to bring forth someone who could just that." A grin broke over her face, "Fate, destiny or dumb luck then brought that ignorant being, so blind of her own place in the universe to the one being that could help her and I emerged from deep in her mind when the time came for her to become what she was born to be so that you and I could have this conversation."

He said nothing, he was lost in the magnitude of what he had just been told, the swear size of it and what it meant if it was true. It wasn't possible or at least it didn't make sense. Rose was human but then again she should have been dead the moment the vortex left her. She shouldn't be able to have that kind of power. So rather than saying anything he just looked up at Bad Wolf who smiled at him. "Don't come looking for answers here again Doctor. You've been given the ones that can be given, now only the natural flow of time will answer the rest of them." She took one last slurp from her chocolate malt, "And don't worry you won't be seeing me much longer, soon she'll be on her own"  
"No she won't." He said sharply to which she smiled and nodded.  
"Good."

The Doctor gasped as he was suddenly expelled from Rose's mind. The experience was like nothing he had even dealt with before, mind links didn't work that way and alternate personalities didn't create worlds to hold meetings in. Nothing about it made sense but gradually he focused back in on Rose's face as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at him, "Was that it"  
"You were only touching for a minute." Jack said from next to them, looking between his friends confused at the Doctor's reaction. Rose was also growing nervous.  
"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly and he smiled at her. Reaching out to her, he cupped both her face in his hands, wiping away the salty tear tracks and he smiled at her.  
"It's alright Rose." He then pulled her into a hug and said nothing more, knowing that the journey wasn't over but that it was only beginning. 


End file.
